I Know You Will
by bluestone
Summary: Kai and his friends/brothers (the former Blitzkrieg boys) are only just discovering that Beybladers aren't the only people who control beasts. Some of our favourite Bladers are on a new adventure: Discovering unfamiliar territories and who knows, they may actual enjoy themselves? I'll leave at that because hopefully this story will do the rest.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Beyblade or even this story's cover image.

...

Rain dropped on the mud. Lines of rain exposed a dark figure sitting in the midst of it. Sitting on a large boulder wedged in the mud - the sound of the rain was deafening. Thunder blasted across the sky but the figure remained unmoved. White poncho cloak soaked clung on his back. Lightening struck the sky, brightening the outline of the man as he looked at the blackened clouds. His dark brown hair reached past his waist and dripped unmercifully with rainwater. His foot was perched on the boulder with an arm lazily resting on his knee. He wore black with red lining fingerless gloves, with four small circular and solid protrusions where his knuckles were, imprinted with the letters 'ZEKE' on them.

'Zeke.' The man turned his head slight to the visitor with his deep set brown eyes.

'The humans have found 80 per cent of our memories are determined by what we see.'He looked back at the clouds, paused and slowly stood up. He wore a pair of dark red baggy pants with a set of three straps on each leg. His pants were fastened loosely with a black belt embedded with a golden 12-point star insignia. He stepped forward. His black boots, which had two studs protruding from the toes, had become entrenched in the soggy dark mud. 'It's a shame. Because we have a field of view of 200 degrees horizontally.' He smiled, cheerfully. 'And we can't see colours any better, especially in dim lighting, than say a,' He tilted his head 'Gecko'

'Master Zeke, that is all fascinating and all, but we should probably leave. There is nothing left here.' The man was tall and quite muscular. His eyes focused solely on the younger man in front of him. In his left hand he held his pointy cowboy hat with a feather in it. He positioned his hat over his torso and sighed jadedly bowing his head slightly. He had a short bowl cut black hair, a short thick black beard around his chin and hollow cheeks, and a black scar beneath his chin. He wore a black long cloak, which reached well beyond his knees.

'I want to remember every bit of this, Luchist.' Flicking a final glance behind him, the man named Zeke starting walking away from the boulder and past his friend. The older man coolly took a few steps forwards, he walked past the boulder previously occupied. His cloak flapped against the warm wind as he edged the cliff. His finely chiselled face glowed amber as his green eyes swept down casually. Below, Luchist was confronted by the carnage of a town in ruins. Rows upon rows of buildings were on fire; surrounded by debris of rock, wood and glass, which littered the wet ground. But there wasn't a soul in sight. Loud roaring, cracking noises, and crashing trees are heard from the destroyed town. The rain did little to dampen the fire as it raged wildly against the ashen walls of the remaining buildings. A thick column of black smoke asphyxiated in air beyond the village. It was scene of utter devastation.

My eyes blinked open. Letting out a soft, throaty moan, I stretched my limbs across my single bed. I turned to my head to the left side and stared at the grey clouds gathering slowly in the sky. I smiled at the sight, and pulled the cover off myself to peer outside at the street beside her dojo. It was quiet and clean, not a soul in sight. The rain clouds may have hindered many people from venturing outside. I quickly left my bed and rushed into the hallway. When I didn't hear or see anyone, I ran into the bathroom down the hallway. I closed the door with a sigh of relief. Surprisingly, there was usually a mad scuttle for the bathroom in the morning, preceded by door banging and dry threats.

'Aww, come on! Hurry up, will ya! I need the bathroom!' Tyson's voice came through the wooden door as I stared it, annoyed. Great.

'I just got inside! Go away!'

'No, I need the bathroom!

'Well, I'm using it, you'll just have to wait!'

'Faith! I swear if you don't come outta there, I'll use Dragoon to blast the door open!'

'Shut up Ty! Just be patient!'

'It'll take you forever to do your girly business -' Tyson let a sharp yell, when something hit the bathroom with a thud, startling the boy. 'Don't get grouchy at me just because you have to fix yourself every morning.' He grinned, smugly, 'some of us don't have to try as hard to look good.'

...

Downstairs, Kai sat at the dining table, getting more irritated by the nonsense remarks between the siblings. He had already finished his breakfast and was patiently waiting for his team to be briefed by Mister Dickenson at the dinning table. Max, Kenny, Gramps, Mr Dickenson and Ray were already seated at the table looking embarrassed. Gramps coughed, and getting up from his position he slowly made his way to the bathroom. It was quiet at first, soon Grampa's yells could be heard, followed by the sounds of a scuffle. Gramps returned with a huge smirk. Dusting his hands, he sat down.

'Both ma gran-babies aren't morning peeps, y'all. We need some rough love sometime, you hear wha I'm sayin.' Mr Dickenson, chuckled. His eyes shut, his hands planted firmly on his cane and his white moustache oscillated as he laughed.

'I couldn't agree with you more Grandpa.' Kai glanced at the hallway, where Tyson and Faith had emerged from.

...

'Good morning everyone!' Tyson cheerfully announced before he hopped into his place at the table between Ray and Max. The replies were received from around the table, except by Kai. Tyson started to serve himself to the breakfast Grandpa and Ray had prepared. Max laughed out loud at his friend's habits, patting his friend's back.

'Slow down there Tyson. You'll hurt yourself.'

'Good morning everyone.' I sat the table, less excitedly as Tyson and changed my attention to Mr Dickenson, 'Mr Dickenson, Gramps said that you came here with some important news. Does this have anything to do with Daichi?' It had been 7 months since the BEGA's takedown and the former Bladebreakers had been residing in Bay city, helping Mr Dickenson run the new BBA (Beyblade Battle Association) as trainers. Since then the small centre had grown into a sizeable building. Despite growing fears and controversial events associated with blading in the recent years, blading was still a hugely popular sport and was expected to grow. This also meant that other sport companies were also attempting to enter the world of Beyblading. And even though the BBA was by comparison a very small company, it had a big advantage. The all-time favourite blading team in the world (the Bladebreakers) openly supported and volunteered for the company. It was an enormous boost for the BBA to have the heroes on their side. During holidays and day-offs, the former Bladebreakers chose to go their own ways to their respective homes. Therefore Mr Dickenson requested that while the Bladebreakers were away Hiro and Faith, Tyson's older siblings would substitute. As an immediate-level blader, Faith and Hiro (along with Kenny, Hilary and Tyson) would take over training while the team was away. Faith was called in Bay city again a few months ago as Daichi needed to travel home to visit his mother.

'Well, you see kids, I have spoken to Daichi and it seems he'll be staying at Demon Rock Island for a few extra days. It seems he is not ready to return as of yet.'

'He probably realised he can't beat the world champ.' Tyson grinned, rubbing his nose arrogantly.

'And while I was talking to him, I realized (and Hiro agrees with me) it's time to make the BBA an international company.'

'Woah! Are you serious Mr D?' Max's eyes shone, his face displayed a bright smile as he leaned toward Mr Dickenson.

'Yes Max, I'm quite serious.'

'That would be a great opportunity to spread the true meaning of beyblading to the rest the world. I mean, think about it, people have seen blading as a means of destruction! When really it is about friendship, determination and fun.' Ray spoke eagerly.

'I agree Ray, and who better to show this than the original Breakbladers.' They looked at Mr Dickenson confused. Mr Dickenson sighed, looked at the young adults in front of him. They had grown up so much since their first tournament in Bay city. 'I would like each of you to head up a BBA division in our own city. This is your decision. You would get to return home to your family and friends, and teach blading for the BBA.' After a brief silence, in which Grampa's eyes flicked to each of them, Tyson was the first one to speak.

'Wait, that would mean the –' Tyson stood up, struggling for words, 'Argh! Forget it! I already know your answers!' Tyson stormed off before Max or Ray could lay a hand on him, disappearing behind the sliding screen door. Max and Ray looked dejectedly at each other. Grandpa eyeballed at me as he silently sipped his tea. I had caught the look and moaned in frustration and stood up.

...

'I'll try talking to him.' The tension that rested amongst the occupants in the wooden room was as thick as a winter blanket. They cared about Tyson, but he entertained unrealistic expectations; they wouldn't stay at the dojo till they grew old and bald. Ray was receiving pressure from the White Tigers asking him when, or if he was going to return to their quaint little village. The small village of Báihǔ needed the white tiger as their protector and teacher as much as Tyson needed him as a friend. But still, he couldn't leave his dearest friends without a thought.

'Tyson will be OK, he just needs time to adjust to the news.' Kenny softly sighed

'I know this is unexpected and big news for you, so take as much time, boys. Operations have already started in Hong Kong, New York and Moscow. I have already contacted the other teams to ask for their help to spread the BBA around the world. In Spain, Egypt and Australia.' Mr Dickensons frowned slightly as he stared at them. Mr Dickenson's visit had come to an end. He had done what he had come to the Granger dojo to do, the decision lay in the boys' hands. Whatever their decision, he would respect it and support them.

'I accept your offer.' Mr Dickenson was slightly startled by the sudden statement from Kai no less. Kenny, Ray and Max were speechless as Kai came to life; his eyes opened and he unfolded his arms. Their eyes flicked between Mr Dickenson and Kai, confusion deeply etched on their faces. It seemed like Kai didn't need time to think about how this was going to affect Tyson or the rest of the team.

'Are you sure Kai my boy? You can-'

'I have made my decision, Mr Dickenson.' Kai's eyes bore sternly into Mr Dickenson, confirming his decision.

'Alright then,' Mr Dickenson tiredly, 'Please come to the centre tomorrow morning, before training.' He stood up and gazed at Kai, before he turned his attention to Grandpa. 'Grandpa, could you let Faith know to come to the centre at 3 today?'

'Sure will, Mr D!' Mr Dickenson nervously chuckled. Max's baby blue eyes gazed at the buttered toasts, miso soup and yogurt pot in Tyson's plate. This was hard on all of them, but he really missed his mom and he really wanted to see her again soon. Tyson had become like a brother to him, and he knew if he said 'yes' to the opportunity, that there was a chance they wouldn't see each other anymore. With Boris in jail on various criminal charges and their third international tournament wrapped up nicely, it was time to retire. There was no need for the Bladebreakers to train together. May be that was something Kai had realized as well?

...

Tyson felt the thick, smooth strands of grass under his fingers tips. The Bay city river was mucky with dirt as it wildly flowed past Tyson, pulling and pushing the occasional the bundle of moss and tree branch. Just as a cargo train jerked its way through the iron bridge beside Tyson a single drop of rain landed on Tyson's sun-kissed nose. He roughly it wiped away and looked above him. The clouds continued to come together like torn pieces of cloth sewn seamlessly as one. It would rain soon. But Tyson didn't care. There was no one near the banks of the river on this depressing Sunday afternoon. Usually there would be children's laughter, parents yelling and the clashing of metal from Beyblades. But not today, today the sounds came from the distant sharp screeches of a train, and ghostly howling of the wind as it pushed Tyson's hair across his face. It was dead lonely, not a soul in sight.

Tyson sighed, today reflected his mood perfectly. He couldn't believe they would be leaving soon, just when they were a team again. The last 7 months had been hard-work, but they had enjoyed themselves immensely and become closer as friends. Heck! Even Kai had started smiling more than usual. Defeating BEGA had shown him that even through their rivalry, they were unstoppable and inseparable: Just him, Kenny, Ray, Max, Kai, even Daichi and Hilary.

No doubt that once they got home, they would forget about him like he was a distant fleeting memory. They'll never write, visit or try to contact him. Just like his dad, sister and brother had done; they left as soon they could without considering taking him along. And just like his family, his friends would leave too. They would try at first to talk to him on the phone or through emails, but in due time the calls and writings would cease. He would be alone again. Sure, he had grandpa, and grandpa worked incessantly to provide for him as much as possible. But even grandpa's spunky attitude could not fill the void left by his family and now friends.

He saw Faith ungracefully land on the grass and watch the clouds with concern. He looked away from her. When they leave, Kenny and Hilary will not come around to the dojo as often. They would meet during school hours, exchange smiles and nods in the corridors before turning their attention to their school friends. Tyson released an unsteady sigh. Faith bit her lip and looked at Tyson, concern contoured my face. Then it would be him, Hiro, Faith and Grandpa. Hiro, having felt he had helped Mr Dickenson would leave to attend other 'important' businesses that needed him. Faith would stay for an additional month, before Hiro would call for her. Like a lighthouse, Tyson would so happy to follow their light, before their interest changed and he was left to crash on the rocky headland.

The last 3 years he didn't feel so lonely, his friends were always around for the next tournament or next antagonist to beat. He was grateful for the time they had spent together, and grown familiar to each other: Him, Kenny, Ray, Max, Kai, Daichi and Hilary. Faith would stay with Tyson and the team during Tyson's birthday weekend, major holidays and festivals. She would be at the dojo to help Tyson and Grandpa prepare for their mother's and grandmother's death anniversary. Having her around, especially during his grandmother's death anniversary which made grandpa less energetic and weird, was always good. Hiro and dad didn't come as often. His friends had taken a likening to Faith (just as they had enjoyed grandpa's company) over the years, and he was grateful for that. Even with all the problems, life could not get any better for the world champion. A fat drop exploded on Tyson's forehead and soon after the drops came as a downpour. It mercilessly showered the river, the grass, the bridge and silent siblings sitting by the banks. Tyson clutched his eyes shut, his lower lip trembled violently and he lowered his head. He cried, as the rainwater framed his round face and mixed with his salty tears cascading from his eyes. Faith hurried nearer to his side and pulled him towards her. Laying her hand on the crown of his head and wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders, she received no resistance or encouragement from him as he cried.

...

I was walking out of my bedroom after I tried to comfort a distraught Tyson. I had only managed to convince him that he was being incredibly selfish and he needed to talk to Max, Ray and Kai. At that moment, I was ready to meet Mr Dickenson at the BBA centre. I closed the door behind me and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. I caught a movement in the corner of my eyes and looked up, slightly startled. I found Kai walking on the opposite side of the polished narrow hallway.

'Hi Kai!' I smiled at him, and when I didn't receive any response from him, I scoffed at him. I continued to walk undeterred. When we were less than a foot away, Kai stopped, his gaze flicked to me. As a result, I halted in my tracks looked up at him, quizzically.

'Will Tyson be alright?' Kai asked coldly, but the question in itself was endearing – coming out of Kai's mouth.

'Yeah. He is a fighter!' I smiled optimistically. Kai turned towards me, eying me suspiciously.

'Will you?' He drawled stepping forward. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open marginally, Kai was invading my personal space. Instinctively, I took a step back.

'Um... will I what?' I blinked staring up at Kai. Kai took another daring step forward, forcing me into the wooden wall behind. I was startled by the sudden contact of the cold wood against my forearms. I looked down the hallway, uncertainty written across my round face, before I stared at him again. His hand slowly made its way to my cheeks. His lip twitched into a minute smile when I balked from the sudden warmth from his hands. Kai frowned slightly; my cheeks were as cold as ice, no doubt the consequence of being outside during the downpour earlier.

'Will you be alright?' Kai leaned in bit by bit. My gaze was averted from his purple eyes to his thin pink lips, as they approached. I bit my lip, embarrassingly smiling, until I felt his lips gently touch mine. Instantly, I grabbed a handful of Kai's purple shirt and pulled him closer. Kai reached his hand out to steady himself, but didn't challenge the idea to break the kiss. His pale rough hand combed my tanned cheek travelling to my scalp, and down my long midnight-blue hair. He closed his eyes and pulled my head towards him, squashing me and himself into an intimate position. We broke away breathing heavily. Kai laid his forehead against mine; he opened and closed his eyes again.

'Well?' He blew hot air on my face.

'Um... Oh, I'll be alright too.' I spoke, desperately gasping for air. My hand uncurled and released his shirt. 'We'll be alright. Besides, it can't be helped.' My eyes stared at Kai, who was trying to regain control of his breathing. Having pondered the statement itself, I had come to recognise that I knew very little about Kai. Why did he need to go back to Russia was beyond her? It was not like he had family and friends in Russia anymore anyway, did he? She knew that Kai wouldn't divulge his 'secret' life in Russia presently and when the time came, he may choose to tell her everything about him. 'Do you enjoy making people uncomfortable in their own home? What if someone had walked-' But Kai smirked and leaned down for another kiss, to which I did not complain about further.

'Everyone is in the training room with Tyson.'

'Why aren't you there?' My eyes narrowed as I tilted my head towards him. Kai shrugged, dismissively.

'I said what needed to be said.' I looked at him unimpressed with my arms crossed over my chest. Kai could be brusque when he had a point to make, which also meant that he would (knowingly or unknowingly) offend people. In this case, he may have hurt Tyson with his words. Despite Kai's tactlessness, Tyson and the team always found his advice invaluable and strengthening. I smiled, unfolded my arms and was about to speak when we heard footsteps against the glossed wood. Kai straightened up and let his arms drop by his sides.

'Oh no!' I jolted when I realized I had a meeting with Mr Dickenson. 'Aww! I'm gonna be late!' I sprinted down the hallway. But before I rounded the corner, I threw Kai a smile. Kai lightly shook his head, his wild grey bangs shuffled from side to side. Grandpa came around the corner, boldly marching with his kendo stick.

While Faith was meeting Mr Dickenson, Tyson had reconciled with his friends and their decisions. Kenny promised that even without Beyblades, they would remain lifelong friends. Max and Ray had finally made their decision and contacted Mr Dickenson, who had directed them to meet him tomorrow with Kai. By the time morning had arrived the next day and the Sun was once again hanging undisturbed in the sky, Tyson was feeling less low-spirited. When Faith and Tyson journeyed to the BBA centre, they had found the boys filing out of the centre.

'Hey guys! How was your meeting? Did they say who was replacing you?' Tyson jumped down the bank and ran to Max fanatically waving at them. Max smiled sadly, and threw a glance at Ray and Kai.

'Hey Tyson! It was good-' Tyson dropped his arm on Max's shoulder and gave him a huge grin. Max smiled back at Tyson, less enthusiastically.

'We leave tomorrow.' Tyson was startled, almost withdrawing his arm off Max, who appeared as downcast as Tyson. Kai threw a quick glance at Faith, who beamed at him.

'So, instead of being gloomy about it, why don't you make the most of today,?' Faith appeared behind Tyson and elbowed his side. Max instantly brightened up at the idea, his eyes twinkled as they widened and his cheeky grin grew tenfold.

'Yeah! Let's up finish here fast so we can head to the pool later.' Ray stepped toward with a sided-grin, holding his palm out. Max grinned, slapped his hand on Ray's, followed by Tyson's. They stared at Kai, who scowled at their grinning faces. They leaned forward eagerly. Kai folded his arm and turned away, refusing to partake in such childish behaviour by young adults. They stubbornly shuffled closer to him. Faith watched the exchange with uncertainty. She saw Mr Dickenson from the second floor window in the centre and quickly excused herself from the friends. As she entered the doors of the centre, she saw Kai growl at his team, before placing his hand on Tyson's.

...

After they had completed coaching all of the beginners present, they (along with Hillary and Kenny) headed to the swimming pool at the Bay City recreation centre. They spend the day splashing, running and eating under the Sun's blasting glare. Throughout the day, they didn't notice the exchanges between their captain and Faith: subtle touches, elusive talks, and numerous glances.

As Faith was folding her towel, Kai quietly stood beside her. Faith stopped, and looked at Kai.

'Does this mean we are breaking up today?' Faith picked at the treads on her purple towel, unable to sneak a peek at Kai. The team had left to buy ice cream from the restaurant inside the centre. Faith had offered to clean up if Tyson brought her an ice cream too. Kai frowned at her, unsure of her question. He was under the assumption that they were going to be alright in spite of the distance. He gently grabbed her arm and lifted her head to him. He leaned down and nuzzled his face against her neck. As did he so, he softly planted kisses on her skin.

'You're tickling me.' She giggled, trying to push him away playfully. But he held her in place with both his hands on her hips.

'Why? I see no reason for that. Unless there is something wrong.' His voice reached her ears slightly muffled.

'Kai-'

'We can call and I'll visit you every three months.' He straightened up and looked into her big brown eyes. He spoke with finality and his eyes never wandered from hers.

'Promise?' She shot forward slightly; revealing her eagerness at the notion with widened eyes, raised eyebrows and a cheerful smile. She looked as innocent as young child receiving candy. Kai nodded and patted her wet hair, affectionately. She launched at him and hugged him tightly. Her swimming skort swirled to the sides and her towel was discarded on the white tiled floor. Kai was caught off guard for a few seconds, but regained his poise and put an arm around her tightly. He smiled burying one side of his face in her hair. They were going to be alright.

...

Two weeks and three days later

Faith hunched as she entered an extremely narrow tunnel. One hand pressed against the sides of the tunnel loosening the dirt, while the other held a flame torch to guide her. Faith could hear Hiro shuffling and peeved behind her to see a warm glow approaching her in the distance. She gulped when she saw the endless darkness in front of her. But she kept toddling through tunnel. Mr Dickenson had entreated that Hiro and Faith explore an ancient cave in South-eastern Peru. The cave, which was more 500 kilometres from the any seismic fault and rumoured to contain powerful spirits, was emitting shaking. They were asked to excavate the cave, care for and protect any spirits from questionable characters seeking to exploit them. The tunnels released a low rumble and loosened dirt from the ceiling and the sides drifting on Faith. Faith gasped and blinked rapidly as the she tried to clear her vision, she felt her hands loose contact with the walls beside her. Before Faith could push the dirt from her eyes, the stone wall cracked and crumbled.

Hiro coughed as thick dirt tightened his throat. He could feel the vibration underneath his fingertips and frowned. The shaking was the longest he had experienced since they arrived at the site.

'Ahhh!' His head shot up when he heard a sharp scream from the narrow tunnel ahead. Hiro ran into the tunnel, only to be visited by the sight of the walls collapsing. A plume of dirt came rushing out of the rubble. The light ginger glow from the flame framed his shock. The tunnel had collapsed with Faith inside of it. His handsome face contoured against the torch, sculpted from shock and panic to clear determination. He set his flame down on the sandy grounds of the passageway. He held Metal Drigger's chip tightly in his calloused hands and closed his eyes.

'Go Metal Drigger!' Electricity frizzled and shot from his chip up his arm, and across his chest and thighs. Electricity searched for exits in his hands, feet and head, and overwhelmed his entire body. He held his hand out and parted his feet into a wide fighting stance. Hiro could hear Faith's inaudible screams in the distance and chose to ignore them. He swiftly moved forward, thrusting the palms of his other hand frontward. He jumped back lightly and the heaps of debris were pulled from the tunnel entrance. Bit by bit he moved debris alone till he heard reinforcements behind him.

...


	2. Chapter 2

'Straighten your arms' Kai impassively spoke in Russian to the female trainee, who upon hearing Kai's voice frowned in concentration. The trainee launched her Beyblade into the beydish. The bright lights in the Russian BBA glared onto the glossy red dish as the blade circled it. Kai walked away from the trainee and approached a male trainee. He watched his Beyblade hesitantly manoeuvre through a series of small orange cones positioned around the beydish. Usually he would snap at any signs of uncertainty, but today his mind was wandering. So instead, he ordered quite delicately:

'Stop fussing, you're only dodging stationary cones.' Kai returned to Moscow yesterday night from Bay City after he had found the Granger household empty for the second time in the last 10 months. Kai sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't heard from Faith in 10 months, after numerous missed calls and two closed-door visits he was starting to become agitated. Every time he arrived at the Dojo, he was informed by one of the neighbours that the Grangers were on vacation. He found that highly unlikely since the Grangers never took long holidays. Simple because grandpa's Kendo lessons followed a strict schedule, which didn't allow for extended holidays. He was near desperation that he was even considering opening the online group chat his team had created. It was created by Kenny as a means of communicating between the Bladebreakers. Kai opened the first few messages before he was reminded yet again that they were looking to act foolishly, this time online - annoying childish brats with nothing better to do during their free time. Kai sighed in exasperation, Faith wouldn't cease contact without reason, and accordingly something was wrong. Faith was really thrilled by the idea of him visiting her. So what happened?

Late in afternoon Kai was leaning back against his seat idly watching the distant street lights reflect on the dark waters of the river as the train passed through yet another small bridge. Kai pulled out his phone from his coat pocket and opened the chat message. The Bladebreakers had renamed it: 'Where's Kai?' It was intended to be humourous as it played the words of the popular book 'Where's is Aldo?' But Kai wasn't laughing, he saw it and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He scrolled _to the latest message from Max sent yesterday, which read:_

' _That's great Tyson! I'm so glad to hear that dude! I can't wait to see you guys' Kai scrolled to the next message written by Tyson from a week ago:_

' _She is on the move even though they told to take it easy for a while. But things are going better than they expected I can't believe your mom let you return to Japan so soon? The weather here is sooo much more colder than Bay city'_

 _Ray (Two weeks ago): 'That sounds sensible. Shut Tyson! Not you too Maxy! How is everything there, Max? Tyson? How is Faith?'_

 _Max (Three weeks ago):'Ha ha! More like sassy kitty'_

 _Tyson (Six weeks ago):'They said a little bit of exercise was important to get the blood flowing easily. So now I HAVE to wake up at SIX AM to JOG! Dude, can you believe that? Ray man I can't believe you asked Mariah out you sly dog or should I say the sly kitty'_

 _Ray(Six weeks ago):'That's amazing Tyson! We were all here for you guys! What did the doctors say? I agree maxi but we have to give it some time, we can't rush the process._

 _P.S. I asked Mariah on a date! So nervous, I bit my tongue!'_

 _Max (Eight weeks ago): 'Really, Ty! When can we see do another video chat? This time with Faith too'_

It was the next message which caused Kai to frown deeply and his eyes to narrow uncharacteristically. Up till now the messages were general and didn't disclose any information about the Grangers whereabouts.

Tyson (Eight weeks ago): 'Guess what you guys! the healers say she is recovering nicely and that she should be ready and up soon! Can't wait to leave this place!'

A look of shock marred his handsome face. It was bittersweet. Even though it seemed Faith was recovering from her injury or injuries, Kai's inside twisted in a knot. She was hurt and he had no idea how or where she was. Speculating from the other message, it was serious enough to warrant firm guidance about how much she could move. Kai frantically flicked his thumb through all of the earlier messages.

Unfortunately, he came to the resounding conclusion that Ray, Max and Tyson had video chatted, and therefore there was no written information for Kai to access. Kai leaned in his head back; a frown still fixed on his face and gritted his teeth. He straightened his neck and his fingers swiftly punched down on his touch mobile, he sent this message to the group:

'Where you are staying now?' Kai clutched his black phone and hoped that he heard back soon otherwise he would need to take some drastic measure to locate the siblings, which usually involved illegal activities and the Blitzkrieg boys.

As the train gently halted to a stop at the Saint Peterborough railway station, he got up and exited without a fuss. He stepped out onto the busy platform. There were large metal pillars symmetrically positioned near the platforms. And hordes of people were trying to board their train **.** Kai glared at no one in particular (but people who got in his central vision suddenly experienced uneasiness and nervousness, and deliberately navigated around his path).

The crisp cold air huffed at Kai's exposed face when he reached the exit of the station. He quickly scanned the areas for any familiar faces.

 **Meanwhile** , Faith sighed for the umpteen times that day. The healers had requested –more like demanded- that she stay within the walls of the compound while her injuries healed. She closed her eyes and twisted back a strand of hair behind her ear. The compound was located within the caldera volcano of Oso. Winter in the Oso Mountain was special. Frost covered the outer rim of the volcano. And even though many of the trees on the slopes of the volcano seemed like lifeless skeletons, it was still beautiful. The evergreen trees and muddy ground seemed brighter after a fall of fresh snow. The Sun hung clear in the sky, its light shimmered against the drops of dew dangling on palm leaves and white forsythia petals in the compound.

Faith sighed again. It was beautiful, but she had been contained in the compound for almost 34 weeks and it was becoming unbearable. Her latest escape had failed before it was even implemented. The healers had interrogated Tyson, who (regrettably) let detail after detail slip out of his lips. It was hard on Tyson too. Tyson wasn't permitted by the healers to leave the compound neither, which confused and frustrated him. He protested about being forced to wake up early for training. Having also compared the healers exercises with Kai's, he found the ultimately he would rather chose Kai as his trainer. Faith was shocked.

She sighed and thought of the duo-toned haired boy (young man) and how irritated he must be with her. Her fingers unconsciously touched the edges of the scar on her shoulder. The accident had burnt Faith, permanently scarring the right side of her body. It ran from her hips to the edge of her neck. The scar, no her skin felt uneven and plastic-like. The flame she had been carrying on that dreadful day had landed on her body as the walls of tunnels collapsed. The pain was excruciating and obviously caused her to scream in agony. She remembered that it could have been worse if the walls and dirty hadn't settled on her, extinguishing the fire. Faith remembered that as she lay in waiting in the darkness, the fresh wounds were throbbing and raw. The emotions running through her mind caused her to cry out loud, but she could only hear her echoes respond. Faith immediately pulled away and sighed wearily.

'I swear if you sigh one more time, I'll tell the healers you were trying to escape again.' Faith whipped her head in the direction of the voice. Behind her stood Tashi, a woman of many words. Her jet black hair was tied into a low ponytail and contrasted with her milky white skin and rosy red cheeks. She was dressed in her usual attire: all-black vest top and cargo trousers.

'How long have you been there?' Faith asked dismissively. Tashi's narrow hips swayed as walked to the disinterested young woman. A smug smile adorned her face.

'Long enough to know that you need to break out.' Faith's head snapped in Tashi's direction as she approached. Faith arched her eyebrows at Tashi.

'You know, that you could – no, you will - get in trouble. Besides, it's impossible to sneak out of the compound.' Tashi fluttered her hand dismissively at Faith and sat down beside Faith overlooking the garden.

'I'm the best stealth soldier there is. I can get us outta here in a matter of minutes. Besides, we can spend a few hours outdoors, and I'll have you back here before they even notice you're missing.'

'Where shall we go?' Faith grinned, and tapped her chin with her index finger.

'My aunt said that there is a huge fair in Moscow this weekend?' Tashi suggested, she leaned in and covered the sides of mouth, 'If we leave now, we can catch the performers. I heard they can be very saucy.' Faith smiled embarrassingly at her friend. She rolled her brown eyes and looked at the palm trees.

'Ok, let's go! But we have to get back before the healers find out.' Faith squealed at the idea of leaving the compound. 'I'm so excited!' Tashi laughed, nodded at Faith and stood up to leave.

'Ok, be ready in exactly ten minutes.' She winked at Faith and her body disintegrated into the wall behind her like she was sinking into the viscous honey.

'It's not going to work.' Faith jumped out her skin. With her hand on her chest, she sneaked a peek at the new intruder.

'Why can't you enter like normal people instead of a stalking pervert?' She glared at the dark-haired man, standing at the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He unfolded his arms and off-white cloak unwrinkled under his clothed arms. His long brunette hair pushed to the side by a light breeze as he walked to Faith. He sat beside her with one leg dangling off the edge of the porch, while the other was pulled to his chest and rested his arm on it. His hair was one of his defining attributes. It was long and soft (enough to tempt her to lean over to stroke it and earn her some strange looks). It cascaded like a waterfall down his back and touched the wooden porch and his brown cargo pants. 'Zeke, please...' He stared ahead, but her eyes were on him, expectantly.

'I don't like to see you unhappy. Keeping you locked-up-'

She interrupted him, correcting him quickly, 'You didn't lock up me.'

'-Isn't going to help you recover as quickly as we would like, now is it?'

'What are you saying?' She bit her bottom lip. She knew what he had meant by the comment, but she needed to hear the longed-waited words. Zeke watched her from the corner of his eye with a grin plastered his tanned face.

'I'm saying, you should spend time outside the island, far away from Oso. I'm ordering you to take a break from your training, duties and everyone for two weeks.' He tilted her head at her, 'Enjoy yourself. I think it will help you to recover emotionally and physically before the festival. I will handle everything here.' Faith was half-expecting him to sense her discomfort and discharge her from the care of the healers, but this was wholly unexpected. He was giving her time to come to terms with the consequences of her injuries, again she could be away from the prying eyes and gossiping mouths.

'Zeke, I-' His dark brown eyes were covered by his eyelids and his mouth opened slightly. He let out a slight chuckle.

'You worry too much, Faith. Just relax and everything will fall into place.' Faith smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Thank you.' Zeke continued to smile in a carefree manner as he returned the hug enclosing his gloved arms around her frame tightly.

...

Kai smiled slightly as a small boy eagerly pulled at his hands while running through the crowd. Kai scanned the area. Bright lights dotted the stalls and fair rides throughout the great fair ground. The smell of hot popcorn filled the air. Several people in the crowd looked and whispered to each other in wonder when their eyes met Kai's. The fair was noisy, too noisy for his liking. Children were screaming as the ride swung them around, people chatted and laughed in each other's company. The fair was opened for a week once every year, but was usually very popular in the region for its low prices and spectacular entertainment. The boy's hand slowly released his hold on Kai, but Kai instinctively tightened his large hand around the boy's smaller one. Kai noticed familiar faces amongst the sea of people ahead of him, and let go the boy so he could run to them. He walked leisurely while carefully watching the child run.

Not too far from Kai, Faith was picking at her candy floss with glee. Faith and Tashi, without blinking headed to the food carts when they entered the fair. And now, Tashi was animatedly yattering about her training, occasionally throwing popcorn into her mouth.

Faith reached forward and covered the pink cotton-like confectionery with her mouth as she looked at Tashi speaking. 'She is teaching me a new move that involves travelling at the speed of sound...' Faith nodded periodically to Tashi.

She was glad to be walking around freely without the healers fussing over her like she was a glassed figurine- easily broken and difficult to fix. Zeke was right (of course) staying in the healers' compound would not fix the real source of the problem. She felt still broken and the scar was a painful mark of her insecurities and imperfections. When she had woken up after the accident, it felt like the accident had extinguished the last of her bright outlook on life; she didn't feel like smiling, let alone laughing and jumping off walls. Not that she could if she wanted, with the side of her body severely injured she could not move too fast or too much, in case the wound opened again. Faith itched to trace the scar but it was covered with several layers of bandages and clothes for the chilly weather of the northern hemisphere. She shivered, apparently it wasn't enough. She pulled the purple scarf higher around her head and pressed down her winter hat. The days following her awakening had been particularly difficult as people poured in to meet her. She politely dismissed all of them and secluded her broody myself into the dark corners of her room. And so, Zeke had 'requested' no one visit the younger Granger until she was ready. He had given a few exclusion passes to both her family and his. They tirelessly tried to engage her in a full conversation with no feat.

One day, Faith woke to the sound of howling and tree branches scratching the outer walls of her room. Opening the door to the porch, she was greeted by the sight of gale winds beating down on the compound, disturbing the order of things. The palm leaves bent uncomfortably from the force and waves of dirt swept across the garden. But not a drop of rain fell from the sky. A cool gush of breeze blew on her face flicking her hair back. Faith smiled, she suddenly felt refreshed. She turned her head and her face relaxed even more when she saw Zeke sitting on the edge of the porch unfazed by the storm - like he was enjoying the brightest sunny conditions. Slowly but surely, Faith had spent more time outside, and later in the presence of family and friends.

Faith had taken the time before her departure to (semi) explain to Tyson and Grandpa why she needed a break midst her recovery. They keenly agreed to it, especially if it meant they could leave too.

Tashi's eyes landed on Faith, who was blankly walking beside her. While one hand held the candy floss, her other hand was across her body unconsciously touching the area where her scar was located. Tashi had taken notice that Faith zoned out often, caught in the thoughts of the past. 'Hey! Look! Let's go on that ride!' Tashi pointed somewhere in the distance. But Faith was too preoccupied with her train of thoughts to see Tashi grab her wrist and roughly yank her. Faith was startled when Tashi quickly marched through the crowd, pointing at the ride ahead of her with an unwavering look of fortitude.

'I'm sorry. Please excuse us. She is not properly medicated. Dropped a lot as a child.' Faith apologised to the people she passed nervously, but she wasn't sure they could understand her because of the language barrier. Tashi pulled Faith, accidentally causing her to push a child off his feet. Faith watched as the boy, who barely reached her hips fell back and landed on his bottom.

'Wait Tashi!' Tashi looked behind and let go of Faith's hand when she saw the young child on the ground, balling his fists near his eyes. Faith and Tashi swiftly kneeled down to the boy's level.

'Hey kid, look I'm sorry I wasn't watching...' Tashi chose to remain silent when she heard whimpering escape the boy's lips. His lips quivered and tiny hands were still fisted around his closed eyes. Tashi groaned and slapped herself on the head. She never understood children, they weren't cute and they always annoyed her.

'I hope I didn't hurt you. Hey, don't cry.' Faith's gentle voice soothed her anxiety. 'My friend is a little too crazy.' She apologised.

Tears began to fall down his chubby cheeks and they were starting to get odd looks from by passers. 'Yeah, keep walking buddy!' Tashi yelled at a boy as he walked by slowly observing the scene with curiosity. Startled, he picked his pace immediately.

Faith ignored Tashi and smiled at the boy with grey hair. 'My dad said when people cry, fairies can't fly and when they can't fly, they can't protect the magic treasure in the forest.' The boy removed his hands from his eyes and peered at the woman in front of him with curiosity. Faith smiled at him.

'Magic treasure?' He asked, unsurely.

Faith bobbed her head, 'Yeah, the magic treasure helps the animals in the forest. Like the deer and squirrel. Have you ever seen a deer?' She asked. To which he excitedly nodded, his hands fisted on his chest. Faith couldn't help but frown at first. The boy looked like Kai. Faith inwardly slapped herself; her eyes were deceiving her. A mini-Kai? This was definitely a hallucination caused by the medication.

Tashi leaned in beside her, whispering inaudibly. 'He looks like that Hiwatari kid.' Faith having realized she had yet to reply quickly dismissed any thoughts regarding the boy's looks.

'Well, they need the magic treasure to-'

'Gou, where did you go?' Faith looked over the boy's head to see a worried Kai Hiwatari. The dual-blue tone haired Russian went down to the boy and lifted him into his arms. The boy did not resist. In fact, he wrapped his arms around Kai's scarf. The dual-blue haired boy rested on Kai's arm and turned his head to her, and then back to Kai.

'Faith, what are you doing here? Where have you been?' Kai stepped forward.

She stared at him, her lips formed a perfect 'O' before it was replaced with a toothy smile. She held her arms out and took a step towards him – ready to hug him. But she withdrew when she saw the child in Kai's arms. Instead, she lightly punched Kai's arm, which caused Gou to scowl at her. 'Hey buddy!' Although it was intended to be serious expression, Faith couldn't help but inwardly squeak at the adorableness of the boy. Kai looked at where Faith's had 'punched' him and then back at Faith raising an eyebrow. Faith sighed.

'I'm here with a friend. This is Tashi.' pointing at Tashi, who waved and threw an excited 'Hi, what's up?'

'Sorry, I haven't been able to keep in touch as promised.'

'Are you ok? Tyson said something about you getting hurt...' Kai looked down at the woman and when he did not receive any reply from her, he immediately took another step towards her.

Faith didn't know how to answer the man without facing the possibility of rejection. When she was in the compound, she replayed over the various scenarios in her mind. Most of all involved avoiding Kai until he failed to recall her name. In the minute chance that she crossed paths with him, Faith would bravely tell him the truth and advise him to move on with an honest and perfectly polished woman. 'Yeah, I'm ok.' She replied lamely, which caused her to cringe. 'They said everything was healing nicely.'

Gou, the young boy in Kai's arms started to squirm. Kai looked down at him and spoke to him in Russian. Faith awkwardly turned to Tashi and received a shrug from the all-black woman. 'Where are you staying?' Faith turned her head to Kai. Honestly she hadn't really given that much thought yet. When they arrived at Tashi's aunt's house a few hours ago, their plan only consisted of getting to the fair. Faith smiled embarrassingly.

'We don't have any place as of now...?'Kai frowned confused.

'Are you saying you're homeless?' Faith's head snapped up at Kai's face. She proceeded to vigorously shake her head, wildly thrashing her midnight blue hair around her head.

'Eh... Truthfully, I don't know. We actually hadn't really thought about it.' Tashi intently watched the exchange and rubbed her pale chin in thought. With a quick long step, she was situated herself between the two looking as devious as the devil.

'Actually, I have a place to stay at my aunt's, so really Faith is the only one that's homeless.' Faith stared at Tashi, and a deep frown etched her small forehead. Tashi was hoping the young Hiwatari would sweep in and rescue Faith by offering her a place to stay. 'For two weeks.'

'I'm not homeless, I can find a pla-'

'I insist you stay at mine t-'

'Eh, I didn't plan on staying in Russia after tonight anyway.' Faith gave him a small smile and looked at her friend, anxiously. Kai examined Faith, nothing in her appearance or behaviour suggested she sustained a serious injury. But to be honest, he couldn't see underneath her blue thick coat, woolly gloves, knitted hat and scarf. He could only see her body shivering as a result of the chilly winter air. If he needed answers (and he did want them), then he would have to look underneath all that clothing. A pink tinted blush appeared as he had realised his thoughts. Looking down at Faith, it felt wrong to think about Faith in such a perverted way (even if they were accidental). But he was a growing man, and he knew he found her extremely attractive. After all, she was beautiful. Kai also enjoyed her company tremendously. Whenever she looked at him, like she was doing now, he felt... normal. It was a foreign feeling; a luxury that was deprived from him from a very young age by his grandfather, Voltaire and his former mentor, Boris. She was not judgmental and she understood he needed his space and privacy (more than most people his age). So she never pushed, and he never felt pressurised to hide or be someone else. Sometimes he wanted more from her than fervent kisses. But he could not dare himself to push Faith's boundaries in case he pushed too far and lost her. Beside were they even together?

'Very well, at least let me offer you a place to stay for tonight.' Kai asked, solemnly. Faith turned to Tashi expectantly but found no one in her place. Faith spun around, frantically looking for her black-haired friend. Then, it dawned to her:

'She left.' Kai spoke. She nodded absently. Tashi had left her in a foreign place, a foreign culture and standing opposite one of her biggest fears. At least she wasn't completely alone.

'Come on.' Kai led the way through the hordes of people as Faith inattentively followed closely behind. Gou's purple eyes peeked over Kai's shoulder, observing the Granger with interest.

'What happans do the deer?' His voice was muffled by Kai's shoulder as he spoke with a slight Russian accent. Faith, who was thinking about the situation, wasn't paying attention to her surroundings including the tiny sound in front of her. Kai threw a quick glance at Faith over his shoulder.

'Faith.' Still no reply. Kai returned his glance ahead and whispered to the boy. Gou nodded and twirled around in his arms and stared ahead. Faith's mind was running. What if he wanted to beybattle? What would she do if he inquired about the nature and extent of her injury? Were they even together? Maybe she could see what Kai did when he disappeared to Russia? What did he do in Russia? She was still curious. Why was she sweating so profusely while trembling in the cold? Faith's face smashed into Kai's broad back, she pulled away and tilted her head to pear past Kai's arm.

'Yo.' She saw a smug-looking lanky figure standing opposite Kai. Tala. Faith returned to her position behind Kai's back. She did not want to talk to Tala; it meant one more person would know how pathetic she was. So far, she had not been confronted with these types of situation since the accident. At her 'request' Zeke had excluded everyone for her security. Only a handful of people (besides their family) knew about the degree of Faith's injuries. It wasn't just physically anymore; she needed time to heal emotionally. Hence the reason Zeke sent her away, away from anyone that might disturb the Granger.

Unfortunately, being in this moment was anything but relaxing and secure. Faith unconsciously gripped Kai's dark blue cardigan. Kai sensing Faith's discomfort tried to excuse himself as quickly as possible without bringing much attention to the worried woman behind him.

'Gou needs to go to bed. Let my mother know we are leaving.' Tala nodded, turned around and left in the opposite direction. Faith relaxed when Kai continued walking again.

Tala with his hands stuffed in his pockets turned around on the balls of his feet as Spencer approached him. They stared at Kai's retreating back. 'Do you think we should tell them that we know?' Spencer asked.

'Nah.' Tala dismissed, 'It'll be more fun tomorrow when we surprise them.' Tala smirked and continued in his earlier direction.

...

Faith quietly sat in the car and waited as Kai pulled the seat belt around the boy. Faith watched the boy yawn loudly and tried desperately not to shut his droopy eyes. After a few clumsy nods, the boy was finally asleep. It was uncanny how similar the boy looked to Kai. Was he Kai's son? Faith stared at Kai from the corner of her eyes. Gou looked five, so that would mean Kai was 15 when he had him. Faith's eyes widened, the questions spiralled around in her head: But how? Who did he impregnate? When did he? Faith pulled a disgusted face; she was repelled by thought of pregnancy. But it must have been hard for Kai without any support? Where was the mother? Was she part of their life? She frowned; she didn't know how she would introduce herself to Kai's baby mama. She frowned even more, why did it even matter? She wasn't romantically attached to the man anymore?

'His is not mine.' Faith looked at him. 'Gou is my cousin.' Faith released a huff of air she didn't know she had been holding.

'Oh.' Kai smirked as he drove the car along a straight and dark road. Faith leaned back and turned her attention to the window. He sneaked a glimpsed at her. Array of expressions adorned her face after she saw Gou and then himself. No doubt that she was furiously thinking about his involvement.

After a long-stretched hour, Faith's head was gently jolted forward when the car came to a stop. She looked around only to find darkness surrounding the car. She yawned as she stepped out the car and followed Kai. He was holding the little sleeping boy in his arms. Faith smiled at the sight. Gou's mouth was open but he looked utterly peaceful hugging Kai. Now under the light of the garage door, Faith observed Gou's appearance as Kai entered in passcode for entrance into the house. Gou looked a lot like Kai with his dual blue hair, his fair complexion and slight heart-shaped face structure. But he was also very different.

Faith watched as Kai opened the door. Suddenly, Faith was met by a rush of warm air from inside of the house. In comparison to the chilly weather (that had her shivering every so often), the house was much warmer and slightly less dark. Faith could make out Kai's silhouette in the darkness; deliberately choosing to reduce the distance between them. Faith yawned tiredly again. Her eyes stubbornly trying to close but she kept them on Kai as he moved. When they reached to the last step, Kai turned to Faith.

'Your room is through there,' Kai monitored to the first door along the corridor. 'I can't stay but-'

'It's fine. Thank you for letting me stay here.' Faith bowed. Kai nodded and turned to walk up. After Kai had disappeared from the stairs, she entered her room and switched the light on. Light flooded the room exposing the queen-sized bed positioned along the right side of the cream wall. Faith's finger moved from the switch and traced the wooden floral engravings which ran around the large room. Opposite her, in the far distance of the beautifully designed room was a large glass door covered by thick white curtains. Faith neared the bed, laden with clean white sheets and pillows. Near the bed was a glass desk with two office chairs conveniently located near the glass door. Faith peeked outside the glass door and found silhouettes of coniferous trees against the starry night sky. It was so breath-taking, that she was tempted to open the door and broaden her discovery by wandering outside. She sighed, she would have to leave that for tomorrow. Right now she did not feel her senses were fully alert. She flopped on the bed and before she even realised, she had drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

Thank you for your comments tryptamine! I have tried to keep that in mind!

Chapter 3: Part 1

Faith's brown eyes snapped open, alarmed by her strange surroundings. She could hear the pitter-patter of small feet on the carpet preceded by children giggling outside her room.

'What the heck?' Taking in her surroundings again, Faith relaxed and jumped off the bed. It was 6 o'clock, which usually meant training. But since she couldn't, what did that mean for her now? Up till now, she had not considered what she could actually do with herself in the meantime. Start a new hobby? Make new friends? Faith groaned as she entered the bathroom. Starting a new hobby and making friends seemed like chores. Having reminded herself, she patted her pockets and felt her packet of medicine. She would have to take one after breakfast.

When she was ready and decently presented, she left her room with the same clothes she had entered the house from the night before minus the winter coat, hat and gloves.

She couldn't see or hear the children from earlier, but nonetheless proceeded to travel down the corridor.

In the unforgiving light of the Sun, the living room and dining room looked bigger than Faith had anticipated. Faith's mouth hung open, it was easily bigger than the Granger Dojo. An entire side in the dining room and living room (which were seamless joined) was made from glass and were showered equally by the bright light from the outdoors. Faith took a last step on wooden steps. She noticed a large kitchen with a long dark marble kitchen island opposite her. Beside her was another flight of stairs which led upstairs.

Faith nervously made her way to a lengthy dining table covered with a white table cloth, delicious food, drinking glasses and various people sitting around it. Faith stopped, she wasn't ready for people at this current state. But it did not stop the people around the table from noticing her. Faith noted that amidst the crowd of strangers there were some familiar faces of the former Blitzkrieg boys. She had never been personally close to the four boys, but their presence did not comfort as expected. The boys were known for being blunt and too devious for her liking, and therefore she was half-expecting them to point out any signs of abnormal nervousness or weakness. A brief scan of the occupiers around the table, she counted 12 adults and three children.

They looked at her curiously, before throwing glances at each other and then at Kai. Kai, who was sitting with his back to her looked over his shoulder and stood up. He strolled towards her sensing her uncharacteristic nervousness. Faith raised her head slightly as Kai approached. He towered over her with his hands in his pocket.

'I didn't know they would be here. They,' Kai looked over at where the former blitzkrieg boys sat, 'called my parents an hour ago saying they wanted to have a breakfast here. I'm sorry I had no intention of causing you any trouble.' Faith nodded listening to his words.

'No, don't be Kai. This is your house and I'm only a guest. 'Kai opened his mouth, 'Did I hear you say parents?' Faith slyly eyed Kai, who responded with a small smirk.

'I'll introduce you to everyone.' When Faith walked passed him, Kai turned facing the table. His chest deliberately touched her back delicately. Her hand unconsciously travelled behind her and gripped Kai's shirt. Kai's hand released her tight grip on his shirt and held her hand within his. Faith's brown doe eyes lingered briefly on Kai.

'Faith, these are my parents. Susumu and Alexandra Hiwatari.' The couple in front of her were by no means what Faith expected. Mr Hiwatari was a silver fox; he was uncannily similar to Kai. Faith could hazard a guess that as Kai aged, he would look a lot like Susumu Hiwatari. He was more than six feet tall and muscular, with two shades of blue (greyish blue and dark midnight blue) hair, with reddish-brown eyes like Kai's. Like Kai, he was had a rather striking figure but despite this he had kind eyes and a soft voice, unlike his son.

Mrs Hiwatari was a stunning tall woman with long blue hair and almond-shaped gray eyes like cool polished metal. Her dimpled smile was definitely Alexandra Hiwatari's defining feature. Her eyes crinkle up and her face brightened as she flashed Kai her mischievous smile. Faith felt little more nervous.

'Mother, Father. This is Faith.' Faith held her hand out to shake their hands.

'Pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs Hiwatari.' Alexandra squeaked and engulfed the young Granger in a bone-crushing hug.

'Hmmm.' Faith cringed. From Alexandra's view point, she could see Kai and Faith's intertwined fingers. She looked in jest at her son, who having noticed his mother's gaze gradually slipped his hand away. When Alexandra pulled away, Susumu stepped forward quietly and held his hand out to Faith.

'It is a pleasure to meet one of Kai's friends.' Susumu had said 'Friend' in such as sarcastic manner that Faith smiled unable to contain her awkwardness. She muttered a bashful 'Thank you'.

'Let me introduce you to the rest of the family.' Alexandra pivoted towards the table with Susumu by her side. The man _seated furthest_ from the Hiwataris at the head to table was a hulky elderly blond-haired man with thick blond eyebrows. He had a similar strong jawline to Spencer, who was sitting and eating quietly to his right. He _moved_ his _wheelchair_ joystick backward, glided from under the table and made his way to Faith followed closed by a younger couple. The woman was bronzed skinned was petite with long strawberry blond hair that framed her square face. Her piercing baby blue eyes scanned at Faith from top to bottom, almost weighing up her worth. The man beside her was just as blunt about her presence as he scoffed at the site of tousled tunic. Faith involuntarily straightened her yellow tunic. Like his partner, the man was lanky (quiet easily six feet four tall), lean and freshly tanned. With bright red hair and greyish-blue eyes, he looked like Tala's _doppelgänger._

'Viktor, this is Kai's friend.' There Mr Hiwatari goes again and says 'Friend' with unmistakable facetiousness. Faith wanted nothing more than to hide her shamed face. Viktor, the blond man in the wheelchair shook Faith's hand stiffly and grinned. 'Faith, this is Viktor _Müller.'_

 _Kai whispered from behind her: 'Spencer's uncle.'_

'Hello, my name is Faith Granger.' Viktor glanced at Susumu and Alexandra questioningly.

'Granger? I knew you looked familiar. Are you related to Tyson Granger, our Kai's rival?' Faith chuckled.

'Yes, I am his older sister.'

'Your family must really love Kai. You folks never seem to leave Kai alone.' The man behind Viktor spoke. Tala, who was seated around the table, chuckled.

'Uncle.' Kai voiced, still closely behind Faith.

'Yes well, Kai is a very special person to be around, wouldn't you say so?' Kai smiled smugly.

'Faith, this is our closest friends Kalia and Aton.' Faith briefly shook their hands and nodded with a polite smile.

'It's very nice to meet you.'

'And that is their eldest son, Tala.' Alexandra's placed a hand on Tala's shoulder.

'That is our youngest, Tyla' Aton nodded towards the 4-year old boy sitting beside Tala, munching his carrots while curiously eying his parents.

'Hello Tyla.' Faith nodded and smiled tenderly at the child, who titled his head to observe her like his parent had done not too long ago. Faith was becoming slight exasperated by this family treatment towards her. Did condemnatory run in this family?

Faith's stomach let out a loud grumble. 'Hehe...' Kai and Susumu raised their grey eyebrows. Aton narrowed his greyish-blue eyes clearly bothered. Kalia pursued his lipstick red thin lips slightly and _pointedly looked at the Granger._

Alexandra chuckled, left the couple's side hopping to Faith's side and guided her by the hand to her place. 'Come on let's eat.'

Faith sat beside Kai and saw a small girl wrap her tiny arms around Kai as he sat down. Her long black hair swayed as looked up at Kai and it reminded Faith of Zeke. A playful grin adorned her freckle face. Kai grinned at the ten year old child. He cleared his throat and addressed Faith almost automatically. _'This beautiful girl is_ Awren. Bryan's sister. _' Awren giggled, covering her mouth._

 _'Kaka-chan, is she your girlfriend?' Faith's eyes widened and she scrutinised Kai's reaction. As expected, Kai blinked at the girl but reminded passive as he tapped her nose and spoke to her in Russian. Faith was lost for words; her mind was still processing the all new information. So was this where Kai disappeared to? Why wasn't Kai answering the damn question? Was he ashamed?_

 _'Umm, Kai?' Kai turned his head to Faith, who leaned in. 'Thank you for choosing to share this with me.' Faith smiled a soft dimple forming. 'I know this must have been difficult for you. I promise I won't tell everyone, unless you say so.' Kai nodded. Faith turned her attention to her food. The half-eaten china plates and wine glass clacked as chatter settled around table._

 _Faith sipped water from her glass scanning the group of people. There were only two she had yet to be introduced to. The couple sitting opposite her seemed like friendly people. The guy looked almost identical to Kai's father. His name was_ Shou _. His wife's name was Cara. She was a petite woman with short-cut curly brunette, which bounced with every turn of her head. They were little Gou's parents. They tried to engage her in conversation about (the only subject they had in common with Faith about) Kai. However, throughout breakfast Faith got the distinctive impression that they were wary of strangers._

'So do you blade Faith?' Viktor asked.

'Officially I do.'

'And do you have a bit-beast?' Faith sighed.

'No, I guess I don't.'

 _'I hope Kaka-chan hasn't been a trouble for your family?' Cara slightly pouted, earning her light-hearted tap from Alexandra._

 _'No, Gramps loves to have Kai around. And obviously the Bladebreaker adore Kai and their always excited about living together. ' Faith had deliberately avoided mentioning Hiro. Hiro had made it quite clear earlier on that he detested the young Hiwatari's stubborn the-devil-may-care attitude, to which Kai could not care less about. Thus, further irritating Hiro._

 _'Do you live with them Miss Granger?'_ Aton voiced smoothly.

'Sometimes. Other times I live with Hiro.'

'What exactly is it that you do?'

'Among other things, my brother and me excavate caves, burial grounds and ancient buildings for Mr Dickenson.' Viktor sat against his seat and observed the blue-haired woman. 

'Oh?' With an eyebrow delicately raised Aton stared at Faith. 'Why?'

'Eh...' Whatever conservation was going on between Kalia and Susumu subsided, the table's attention was on her, more specifically her answer. 'We were ordered to collect the spirits from the remains.' If possible, the atmosphere in the room thickened. Kalia leaned to her son Tyla and whispered something in his ear, he then proceeded to dismiss himself and other children from the table.

'Why would you need to collect them?'

'We are supposed to protect them against improper manipulation and use.' Having suddenly come to realise the situation that she had been placed in, she quickly added: 'Generations of my family have used Dragoon to guard and protect weaker beings.' Faith could not believe the situation she was in. They thought that like Voltaire, she was capturing bitbeasts. How surreal! 'We have no intention of hurting or imprisoning bitbeasts.' Although, Faith would have been lying if she said she wasn't tempted at least once to do so.

The sweet sound of Kai's voiced reassured her that at least someone trusted her. 'Is Tyson going to get involved in the family business?' Faith shook her head.

'No, Tyson had his own dreams he wanted to follow.'

'Lucky me.' Kai smirked and Faith grinned back. The table resumed its normal state with chatter, eating and laughter.

...

After breakfast, the group decided to go for a walk around the lake. Beyond the glass wall, not too far from the dinner table was a deck, which led to a small private pier. The wide lake was surrounded by thick forest. The blue water reflected the colour of the clouds and the sky with the forest surrounding its shoreline. Faith politely excused herself from the group after breakfast and headed for the guest room.

When she entered, she shut the door behind her and went to the window. She brief paused scanning the trees with a passive expression before closing the curtain. She pulled out her medicine from her pocket. It was black glittery powder in a little clear triangle plastic pouch. It was 'Mease', it was originally sap from a 500-old Ustard tree, blackened by fire and grinded into a fine powder. Mease is said to protect and restore broken skin and blood vessels. She was 'advised' by the healers to take a pinch every day after breakfast. Faith cringed; it was bitter almost causing her stomach churn in uneasiness. She swallowed her spit several times to get rid of the foul taste.

Faith removed her turtle neck and tunic. She was left with layers and layers of white bandages wrapped all over her upper body. There were several areas of bandage near her injuries where it was tinted _orange_ /yellow because of the medicine. She started to unwrap the multitude of layers in order to better inspect it.

Meanwhile, Kai was standing outside her door debating whether or not to knock. He was unsure of himself. He seemed to be doing that quite often around her, for no apparent and logical reason. Damn. Kai always used rationale and observation to plan his next move – whether in the beystadium or beyond. Kai had learnt earlier in his young life that uncertainty bred weakness and low self-worth. Kai knocked sharply.

Faith's head snapped up with the bundles of dressings in her hands.

'Faith.' She looked around frantically. She hurriedly started to dress, tucking the dressings under her jeans and tunic properly so as to not bring attention to it.

'Coming!' She pulled the turtleneck cardigan over her as she walked speedily to the door. She tripped over the one of the bed's leg, and fell with an 'Owf!'

'Faith.' Kai's voice become louder and clearer from beyond the door. He was becoming curious by her delayed response. She opened door.

'Hi!' Kai looked at her blankly.

'Are you OK?'

'Yup. I was getting ready to leave.' Faith leaned against the doorframe and crossing her arms loosely over her chest. Her gaze was diverted to Kai's shoes, fiddling with tip of her blue hair. She failed to notice Kai looming over her not too happy about what he had heard.

'Where will you go?' Kai asked smoothly. Still unable to make eye contact, Faith smiled.

'I think I'll go visit Julia.' Kai was intrigued. His eyebrow rose in question and his head tilted to the side.

'How will you get to her?'

Faith looked up, recognising her distance to him had suddenly become condensed. She roguishly beamed up at him. 'I don't know, I haven't really thought it through. But, I have my ways.' Kai nodded. 'I'm so excited to see her, it's been such a long time, you know. Did you know she travels with circus! ' Faith squeaked, 'I have never lived with circus-people before! And you can't say the dojo is a circus becau-' Kai caught Faith's wrist and narrowed his beautiful eyes. He asked whispered softly.

'Why are scared of me?' Faith flinched. She shook her head gently.

'What? Kai, no I am not.' Kai did not accept that answers. 'Why are you scared?' Kai's hand left her wrist. Faith placed her hands on Kai's chest pleadingly she looked into his reddish-brown eyes.

'Please, don't ask about it. Please.' Kai wanted to drop the subject all together, but something told him to pursue it, if not for his sake than for hers.

'Faith, whenever it is, I can help.'

'I don't need your help, Kai.' Faith glared. Kai was confused why she was becoming defensive so suddenly. 'I'm not some charity case, Kai. And I especially do not need it from you.' Kai's cool demeanour shifted, he suddenly was irritated and aggravated at woman in front of him.

'You're being irrational.' With a roll of her eyes, Faith pushed passed Kai and headed for the corridor.

'Faith.' Kai called out as he grabbed hold of Faith's right arm a little too roughly for his liking. Faith felt the skin near her shoulder joint open. A fresh wound had consequently opened trickling a slow amount of blood on the bandages.

'Ow!' Faith recoiled herself around her arm. Kai cursed

'Faith, I'm sorry.' Faith titled her head up towards him, tears brimming in her brown eyes. Kai's heart broke. Kai's mouth opened slightly in mild shock and confusion.

'You don't understand,' She said tiredly, 'I have lost everything. I had everything and I lost it. So I don't talk to talk about it.' Faith turned her head, leaving Kai to openly observe the broken girl in front of him in pity and newfound determination. The woman he knew was spontaneous, affectionate, irresponsible, (annoyingly) easily distracted. She liked to try new things, she was impulsive, and empathetic. He could go on but seeing he girl in front of him now, sniffing and wiping the rolling fat tears was heart-breaking to say the least. He had always been careful around her, careful to protect her from himself, careful to keep her happy. But now, more than ever he felt the deep urgency building in his body to keep her safe from harm **.** He knew it was irrational but that was all he had to offer - his unmoving determination. Kai wiped a tear from her face with his callous fingers. 'Let me help you. Please.' Faith looked at Kai in surprise and nodded nonetheless.

'I need some bandage dressing.' While Faith made her way back to the guest room, Kai searched the grand bathroom near the kitchen for packed dressing in the first aid kit. When he arrived at her door, he knocked softly and patiently waited for a reply.

'Come in.' Faith had removed her tunic and he could see the collection of bandages from her neck reaching the edges of her jeans. Some of the bandages had uncoiled around her hips and waist, and bundled together in her hand. He could see the beginning of the burn scar on the side of her body. He was shocked, he hadn't expected this. The burns on her body were severe. Kai slowly took the bundle of her and started unwrapping the rest of the dressing quietly, every now and then throwing a quick glance at Faith's tear-stained face.

'I'm sorry about insulting you. You have been really nice to me.' Kai nodded. When he reached her end of her torso, he hesitated.

'Oh, I'll um.'

'Yeah. Here.' Kai handed her the used dressing bundle awkwardly with a tint of pink blush decorating his cheeks. He turned his back and sat on the bed. Faith continued to unbind, looking over shoulder at Kai's back periodically. She looked around for something clean and disposable to wipe the blood from the fresh wound.

'Um, could I have some cotton?' Wordlessly, he made his way to out of the room.

Kai searched the first aid kit for the item in question when heard the faint sounds of children laughing. That meant his family would be reaching the house soon. He grabbed the cotton pad and swiftly left the bathroom as it was.

Kai entered the guest bedroom when Faith muttered a 'Come in'. As Faith wrapped the new dressing around her chest, he opened his hand to her to reveal a single tightly-packed cotton pad and took the new dressing from within her fingers. Faith wiped away the tiny trickle of blood on her shoulder joint. Kai then continued binding till he reached her neck, all the while her were downcast. She pulled her hair up as his arms circled her neck several times. Round and round. She felt his hot breathe on her face and froze in place. Faith was afraid that if she moved, it would reveal her deep feelings for him. And who would want that? Kai who was oblivious to Faith's inner turmoil found he was getting closer to the woman. Once Kai had finished pinning the dressing together, he finally looked at woman in front of him secretly expecting something. A reaction, a kiss, a thank you. Anything.

Faith took a step away and bowed her head and said: 'Thank you, Kaka-chan.' Kai could hear the laughter in her voice. He almost wanted to moan in annoyance, instead he chose to ignore her and walk out the room. Faith, as expected, followed. 'Aww, come Kaka-chan won't you at least smile for me.' Faith latched her fingers around Kai's arm, pulling at it with no avail.

'Is that how you treat your host?' Kai threw a quick glance at her.

'Is this how you treat your guest?' the glass door slid open and a black boot entered. Faith peered past Kai to see Tala. Kai paused briefly before he continued walking away into the kitchen.

Faith followed Kai quietly still feeling uncomfortable in Tala's presence. Kai grabbed a few glasses from the upper cabinet and placed them on the side-counter. Faith leaned on the island counter. Tala walked into the kitchen and Faith immediately tensed.

'So Faith, how is our Tyson?' Tala asked, leaning on the door frame and folding his arms automatically.

'Great. Like a champion.' Tala smirked briefly before he moved forward. Faith instinctively stepped back away from the island contour. The air surrounding Tala was as cool and piercing as the Russian winter winds.

'Does he know you're here? With his buddy?' Faith bit her lip softly and shook her head. Tyson was extremely important to her but telling him everything was simply unnecessary at the moment. Bumping into Kai was an accident, which Tyson wouldn't know about because then it involved playing 21 questions with him. To be frank, Tala had shown little care in Tyson's whereabouts before, so his sudden concern was at best a tool of manipulation. Faith glowered mildly. She thought to herself, she better stand her ground otherwise she would play into his trap – whatever it was.

'No? Oh? Hm, so what are you doing here?' Tala casually leaned his elbows against the marble island counter.

'Just passing through.'

'That's too bad.' He sounded uninterested. Kai had turned around with a tray of glasses of water and juice. He looked at Tala and spoke to him in Russian. Tala put his hands up in defence and flashed a smug smile at them. He moved aside as Kai walked past with the tray. Faith followed closely behind. Faith paused just she walked out the kitchen. She hesitated. The sound of children of shout and laughing came crashing into the room: 'You're it!', 'No, she's not!', 'Kaka-chan! Gou is not play fair!'

Faith watched as Kai set the tray down on the coffee table, the children quickly gathered around him. Tugging at his arm and trousers, the children recalled in half Russian and English the events of their walk often interrupting each other, which was proceeded by an intense glare. Wonder where they had learnt that from? He held up his hands to quieten them to which they obeyed. Kai squatted down as he eagerly listened to them.

Faith stepped into the kitchen, when she turned she saw Tala walking towards to her, or rather beside her.

'Contrary to popular belief, they won't bite.' Tala spoke airily.

'That's not it.' She spoke on impulse.

'What are you really doing here Granger?' Faith looked at Tala as he stared at the three animated children and Kai. What was she doing there? She was all patched up and ready to leave. So what was stalling her?

'I don't know.' She mustered a deep breath and strode towards Kai. She had promised to stay for the night, but the night had come and morning had arrived. Faith would just have to excuse herself from the happy family, clearly for the sake of her recovery. She was going to stand her ground, whatever he says.

Faith approached Kai just as the rest of the group strolled through the metal door frame: Aton, Viktor, Spencer, Susumu, Alexandra, Kalia, Ian, Bryan, Shou and Cara. They quickly sat around the living, taking a glass of water. Faith stood beside Kai.

'Faith, dear how was your night?' Alexandra asked politely. She slipped her water taking a seat near husband, who gently put an arm around her waist.

'It was comfortable, Mrs Hiwatari. But...um... thank you for your hospitality. I hope the next time we meet, I can show the same kindness you and your family have shown me.' Alexandra looked confused at her Susumu; she placed her drink on the coffee table.

'Are you leaving, dear?' Faith nodded. She looked at Kai and she leaned closer. Bryan shot a glance at Tala, who didn't appeared displeased and at Ian, who snickered. Kai's cheeks were tinted in pink.

'Can we talk, in private?' Faith smiled. His mouth parted.

'Absolutely no.' Alexandra shook her head. She stood up. 'I will not accept that. How will I know if you're good enough for my son?' Cara sighed, once Alexandra wanted something, you were better off pulling rocks out of your eyes. Cara watched as Kai looked at the ceiling, she knew what he was thinking. No doubt he was wishing he was somewhere else. Faith didn't look any better. The girl had yet to close her mouth and find the ability to respond wisely and intelligently. 'How am I supposed to know if I haven't-'

'I think she get the picture mother.' Kai responded, while raking through his hair. Awren and Gou giggled.

'Mrs Hiwatari, I have to apologise but cannot stay. I have no clothes-'

'Nonsense, we can go shopping now.' She placed a hand on Faith's hands 'Please stay with us, at least for a few days.' Faith couldn't resist, Alexandra's shining gray eyes intensified her attempt to persuade her.

'Ok.' Alexandra squeaked and hugged Faith. Damn her resolve!

'Cara, Valeriya, Honey,' referring to her husband, 'Let's go shopping.'

'Must I go?' Susumu inquired innocently 'I'll just get in the way.' he laughed nervously. Alexandra threw him a glare.

'Fine!' She swiftly turned her head away from him. Susumu continued to laugh nervously.

...

'Oh, what about these shorts? There are soo cute!' Alexandra snatched a pair of denim off a rack. Cara felt the fabric and nodded in eager satisfaction.

'And comfortable.' Valeriya, who was examining another shelf of shorts looked up and walked toward the two women.

'Faith, come out please.' Alexandra called out from outside the changing room.

'No.' Faith sulked, 'I don't like it.'

'What? Why? This is one of the hottest boutiques in Russia.' Alexandra reasoned gently from behind the curtain, beside her Valeriya mumbled: 'Figures.'

'Exactly! This shirt cost more than the dojo. I can't wear this! ' Alexandra rolled her silvery eyes and sighed. Cara whispered to Valeriya 'What is a ''Dojo''?'. Valeriya shrugged at her.

Alexandra rolled her eyes at Faith and muttered something in Russian, before pulled the curtain abruptly and stepped in.

'Ah!' Faith let a sharp scream as the strange woman entered her changing chambers while she was undressing. Alexandra stood still.

Cara, who was slightly surprised by Alexandra, was becoming curious. She pressed her ear against the curtains. Alexandra had gone inside and it was silent with the occasional inaudible whisper. She bit her lips and her blue eyes shift left to right, trying to listening but failing.

'Alexandra.' Valeriya voiced sternly laced in a thick Russian accent. Alexandra appeared, closing the curtain behind. She had several clothes draped over her forearm. She smiled at them.

'Let's go to the till.' She patted the clothes on her forearm. Soon, Faith came out stroking her hair down and smiled slightly.

'Let's go.' Faith nodded and followed Alexandra. Cara and Valeriya shared a glance with each other. Should they ask? They had become accustom to not to demand answers but still, they were curious. They followed, paid for their respectively items and left. It was a relatively painless experience.

As they walked out the boutique onto the paved path, the cold air crept into their skins caused them to shiver. Faith bound her coat tighter to her body, she breathed out and saw her breath in the form of cold smoke. She rubbed her gloved hands against each other.

'Faith, dear are you tired?' Faith looked at Kai's mother as she smiled at her kindly. She nodded. Alexandra looked at Cara and Valeriya.

'Cara, can you take Faith home? Valeriya, shall we continue shopping? We'll take a taxi-'

'Oh no!' Faith interrupted, 'I don't want to cause you any problem. Please. I can manage a bit of walking.' Faith insisted with a grin. 'Really?' Alexandra placed her hand on Faith's shoulder.

'Sweetheart, you're not. We still have a lot of work to do anyway.' Valeriya nodded.

'We are supposed to see the law-' Alexandra cleared her throat. Valeriya stopped, and continue as normal. 'You'll just get in the way.' Faith looked in between the women. To be frank, she couldn't wait to be away from Alexandra, so she agreed with a nodded. Faith turned to Cara and followed her quietly.

'Is everything Ok?' Faith peered at the timid woman, who was looking at her anxiously. Faith flashed at a dazzling smile.

'It's perfect!'

...

Cara opened the door and saw her husband sitting on the porch with Viktor. Kai, Tala, Bryan and Ian were in the living with the children playing some sort of video game. Faith was behind her. Gou grinned as his body moved from right to left with the controller in his hands.

'He is gonna overtake you, Hiwatari.' Bryan sneered.

'Not going to happen.' Kai mumbled, clicking down on the buttons of the controller. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his aunt and Faith. He paused the game.

'Aww! Kaka-chan!' Gou and Awren whined loudly. Tyla causally threw the controller on the floor. Gou saw his mother he ran to her and threw his arms around her legs.

'Mama!' Looking around, confusedly he asked, 'where aunties?' She took his chin gently in her hands and whispered something to him in Russian softly. He nodded at ran back to Awren to relay the message smugly.

Faith walked passed Cara and towards the porch. When she reached it, she could feel the chilly breeze. Looking over the scenery, she saw parts of the lake had become frozen land. The conifer trees were decorated in white snow. Was it getting colder? Faith reached the stairs which led to the pier and down to the lake's shoreline. Faith tired her midnight blue hair. She then proceeded down the stairs. Viktor and Shou straightened up in their deck chair.

'Hey!' Kai looked up from this game having restarted it, when he heard his uncle. He moved to the porch and saw his uncles looking at the pier.

'She's going to get lost.' Viktor announced as he watched her jump from the pier and run along the shoreline. Kai signed and starting running. Kai could see her backside as Faith headed into the forest. Kai didn't mind entering the forest he liked the sound of silence as his shoes totted on the trunks of fallen old trees and soft moist mud. The dew caught in the lower branches' fell on his rippling muscles as he pushed past them, while other stable droplets of dew, caught the reflection of Kai as Faith ran across one of the many familiar pathways he jogged along.

...

It was 10 minutes, before she started slowing down and finally came to a came to a halt. Panting heavily, Faith leaned on her knees. She looked up and saw Kai calmly approaching her.

'Leave me alone. Please.' she stood up and turned her back to him. Faith leaned against the trunk of a tree. She released a choked breath. She released a choked breath again. And, again and again. It repeated until she was sobbing uncontrollably. Kai sat on the fallen trunk not too far.

'She knows. Your mum, she knows.' Faith croaked. Her sobbing had eventually turned into uncontrollably hiccups. She dried her eyes and straightened up. Kai stood up. 'Do you still want to see the lake?' Kai asked.

'Yes.' She croaked. Kai turned to walk away, he gestured with his head for her to follow, which she complied with.

...

Kai walked near the edge of a wide lake, reflecting the colour of the clouds and the sky with forest surrounding its shoreline. A tint of dark blue and yellow overwhelmed the lake. Kai stopped as when he heard her footsteps stop.

'Is the water safe?'

'Yes, but its freez-' It was too late. Faith placed herself on the edges of a small cliff off the lake with her feet dangling in the cold water.

'Ahh! It feels goooood, come on. Sit!' She patted the patch of grass covered with snown beside her whilst looking up at Kai. He looked at her big brown eyes and couldn't refuse nor look away.

They say in silence as the sun coloured the sky and the water until…

'My mother will not tell anyone.' Faith nodded, quietly staring at the water. Somehow this was the opposite of relaxing. She had been forced into various situations she would rather avoid. Situations which are out of her comfort zone, situations which were difficult and embarrassing. She actually missed Zeke's meddling. Why was her Master putting her in these situations? Why was everything bad happening to her? Didn't her Master anyone care enough to spare her the hurt?

Faith visibly shivered. So Kai raised himself up from the grass, ready to head back. Kai held his hand for Faith, looking at him she took it.

They lingered in silence for a few second, before Faith took the pioneering steps towards Kai. Kai sensing her hesitation, closed the remaining distance between them.

'I don't think this is a good idea.' Faith voiced.

'Why?' He whispered huskily as his face inched closer onto her.

'Um... I.. don't know.' She whispered, too focused on his lips.

'Hn.'

When her lips touched his, Kai couldn't stop his hands from grabbing her waist and head, and pulling her as close as possible. It was fervent with Faith pulling Kai's shirt closer to her. It was long. It was innocent. It was right. It was additive.

'Wow... does this mean... we are... OK.' With every word spoken, her lips lightly brushed his eager ones. Faith pulled away, feeling an overpowering mixture of emotions.

'You worry too much.' Kai smirked as Faith chuckled at him. He leaned his forehead on her, closing his eyes and taking deep breathe.

'We should probably go now.'

'Hn.' with one last long and slow kiss, they parted.

...

When they arrived at the 'house', everyone was surrounding Alexandra. Alexandra sitting on the sofa had her head on her hand. Valeriya looked up Kai as he approached with Faith beside him. The kids were quietly sitting on another sofa, viewing everyone up with question and concern. Viktor rolled near the children and proceed to occupy their attention, and reassuring them. Aton was seated on the coffee table watching Alexandra with concern.

'Mother, what happened?' Kai frowned observing his mother.

'Dear?' Susumu inquired softly, stroking her back in soothing manner. Alexandra nodded understandingly. Tala positioned himself between Ian and Kai. Tala whispered so the children wouldn't hear him.

'She said she was almost run over by a truck.' Faith gasped looking at Tala in surprise.

'Oh, it wasn't that bad.' Alexandra voiced, 'I'm glad that it could have been much worse, if it had not been for the young man. He came out nowhere and pushed me out of the way.'

'What man?' Aton asked, looking at Valeriya. Valeriya opened her mouth to reply when a young man with long straight brown hair cut through between Ian and Tala. He gracefully placed a glass of water into Alexandra's hand. Susumu smiled at the man while Viktor peered at him suspiciously. Aton looked at the man beside him as he passed the glass to Alexandra with a kind smile. His demeanour was mixture of gentleness and cool – it was an odd combination. Valeriya proceeded say what she had intended:

'This is-'

'Zeke.' Faith breathed out, looking at the man crouched in front of Alexandra.

'You know him?' Alexandra asked, astounded at her.

'Yes, he is a close friend...' Faith nodded. Zeke stood up and turned to Faith. Viewing her, he titled his head causing his hair to sway to one side. He hid his hands underneath his white poncho cloak. He smiled cheerfully.

'Faith.' She bowed her head and bit her lip.

'What are you doing here, Zeke?' Zeke approached Faith. Kai eyed the man as pulled out from a crystallised yellow lily and reached out.

'I was in country, just casually passing by the city?' Zeke delicately placed the lily behind of Faith's ear. 'And I'm here because a woman was in danger. It wouldn't be courteous and noble of me if didn't insure she got home safely after such a nasty shock.'

'That's not what I meant.' Faith glared at him. Zeke sighed.

'If you must know, I was following you-' Faith squealed in frustration loudly.

'Oh good, you're not overreacting.'

'You promised!'

'I have never made such a promise.' He replied calmly as she folded her arms and scoffed. Zeke looked at Kai and smiled. In return Kai frowned.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Kai!' Akexandra scolded

'You must be Kai Hiwatari, Tyson's former team mate.' Faith tensed. 'Nice to finally meet you, in person.' Zeke threw a glance at Faith. 'Well, since there is no need for me here anymore,' Looking at Alexandra and Valeriya. 'Excuse I'm needed elsewhere.' He looked at Faith.

Valeriya quickly responded, 'Mister Zeke, please stay for lunch. It's the least we could do for you.' Susumu nodded:

'That would a great idea. Please. You saved my wife's life. I'm in your debt.' Zeke nodded.

'That would be lovely, Mr Hiwatari. I'm famished from my travels. '

Aton stood up, and walked to his wife and hugged her. Tala and Ian went to the kitchen to help Spencer, Cara, Shou, and Bryan. Viktor was talking to Susumu about Alexandra sitting on the sofa. Children raced around each other to the dining table, almost running into Faith and Kai.

'Woah.' Faith reached her hand for Zeke's arm. He gazed at her when he felt her hand.

'Thank you for saving Mrs Hiwatari.' She looked up at him. Faith's face softened slightly to an expression of ease. Zeke flicked a strand to her hair behind and whispered.

'Come on.' He walked past her.

'Ex-boyfriend?' Kai stated.

'I wish it was that simple.' Faith muttered.

'Care to indulge me on why your ex-boyfriend is following you.' She watched Zeke start a conversation with Awren, he always preferred the company of the simple-minded and child-like.

'He thinks that I need protecting.' Faith glazed at Kai, 'Trust me I will tell you some day. But it is reallly complicating.' Wordlessly, Kai nodded.

Around the table, Susumu and Kai kept throwing concerned glances at Alexandra. Beside Kai, Faith sat fidgeting with Zeke's flower. Viktor sat at the head of the table, with Susumu to his right and Shou to his left. Shou had Gou beside him, seated beside his only son was Cara. Then Zeke, Awren, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Opposite Ian Tyla was seated with Aton, Valeriya, Faith, Kai, Alexandra and Susumu.

'Zeke?' The man in questioned turned his brown eyes to the adorable face of Awren.

'Yes?' She giggled.

'Are you from Russia?' Zeke put his finger on his chin and thought. He smiled.

'No, we live in somehow. Far from Russia. Far from Japan.' Zeke closed his eyes and recalled. 'It's beautiful and enchanting. There is never a dull moment.'

'We?' Aton caught on Zeke's slip, raising an eyebrow smoothly.

'Oh, Faith and me.' Alexandra cleared her voice.

'That's right, you know Faith. How are you acquainted with each other?' She directed the question to Zeke and Faith.

'I knew since she was born. She was a big chubby baby with freakishly large brown eyes.' Zeke grinned. Faith covered her face in embarrassment.

'Zeke.' He chortled.

'Since then we have never been separated.'

'Could if I tried.' Faith muttered under he breathe.

'And it never... went further?' Valeriya asked astonished and suspicious.

'Sure it did! We were engaged.' Faith sank into chair avoid Kai's eyes. 'But life got in the way and she broke my heart.' Zeke smiled cheerful 'Is that right Faith?' she nodded.

'Yeah, that's right I was tired of being put second to your precious goal.' Faith almost spat the words at him. Zeke dispassionately addressed Faith. He spoke in another tongue:

'That's not true and you know that. Besides, the last I checked you liked that I was passionate about my goals.' Causally glancing at Kai, who glared at him.

'Zeke!' Faith snarled. 'Please let's not talk about or you will lose the battle.' Zeke shook his head and chuckled, and he said: 'Relax.' He looked at Awren, and winked. 'I love to tease her.' She giggled.

'What do you do Zeke, at this enchanted place?' Susumu asked, amused.

'I... manage people.' Zeke said, carefully selecting his words.

'So, you don't collect Bitbeasts?' Aton asked, directly.

'Bitbeasts?' Zeke thought to himself, 'Oh yes! I understand you. I manage the people who among many other things collect 'Bitbeasts'.'Zeke beamed brightly. 'Don't worry Mr Valkov, I'm not interested in collecting Bitbeasts for power or world domination. 'Zeke airily replied. 'The only power struggle we've experienced is when members don't do as they told, and run into dangerous territories.' Faith nodded slowly and sighed.

'That was not my motive-' Aton began.

'Sure it was. Please don't lie.' The distrust in voice was clear as the day. Zeke looked up at the ceiling, then at Faith. His piercing stare held on Faith, while she looked at questioningly. 'It understandable, I guess. Anyways...'Zeke sighed, 'I must be off. There are lots to do.' Zeke patted his mouth delicately with a serviette and stood up. 'Oh yes, I almost forgot.' He causally threw Faith a mobile phone, she caught it in the palms of her hands with a clueless look.

'What's it for?'

'It's a mobile phone, for calling.'

'You're a moron.' Faith deadpanned. Zeke smiled.

'Should you need to talk to your beloved family and friends, and let them know you're doing fine.' Faith nodded while scrolling through the contacts. She sighed, dejectedly.

'Thank you anyway.'

'Everybody is fine.' Faith looked up at Zeke as he stared with serene eyes at the lake. 'They want you to get well.'

'And if I don't? If I remain in this state? Won't you hate me? I'm everything you hate now.' Smiling bravely, she waited for him to respond. Finally he looked at her with a solemn look. There were a few times when Zeke did not seem light-hearted, whether it was genuine or not. It usually made people want to straighten their backside and pay attention to him even more. It was usually followed by a burst of anger, or grime truth.

'We made a vow, remember. In weakness, in power, in poor health and good.' Faith bowed her head and gave a small smile.

'I remember. But I was 3.'

'Still counts.' Zeke flipped his brown hair and readied himself to leave.

'Zeke, that is-' Alexandra wanted to point out that Zeke was exiting through the backdoor, and the closest road was around the front of the property. But then again, they (she, Zeke and Valeriya) had used a taxi to get to the mansion. They would also need to call for another taxi for Zeke. For that he would need to wait and use the front door.

'I know.' Zeke replied to her, cheerfully. 'Thank you for hospitality. And, please look after my friend. She can be a little of a hand full.' Zeke slid the door and swift to jump off the balcony. 'Oh my gosh!' Aton, Valeriya, Susumu Shou, Cara and Alexandra gasped and looked one another, shocked. Awrenhad tears gathering in her eyes as her glanced at the balcony and then her Bryan, who did not seem fazed slipping his juice. Faith closed the door.

'He does that all the time. He is fine, trust me.' Faith waved it off, nervously. 'Seriously.' Susumu nodded in slow motion and looked to his wife.

'You always knew where to find the characters.' She smiled at him.

'That's how I found you, my love.' She laughed. Faith sat down, glad for the distraction.

...

Faith sighed, placing her plate in the sink. She turned the tap and starting washing up.

'You know, you sigh a lot.' Tala spoke, leaning on the kitchen but facing the door. 'What could be possibly wrong with your life? Not enough shoes?' She knew he was baiting her.

'No, just missing people.' She picked up other dirty plates and starting washing them.

'So, what is stopping you from going to them? Don't think we are keeping you here.'

'I know.'

'That Zeke fellow was interesting. You always go for the mysterious type?'

'Maybe, what is it to you?' Tala noticed Faith's hand tighten around the plate.

'So he follows you?'

'Hey Tala?' Tala glanced at the blue-haired girl with his bright blue eyes. 'Mind your own damn business.' Faith dried her hands and left. Tala smirked,

'Hey genius, we have a dishwasher.' He called out as she almost out of the kitchen. Faith froze.

'I know and I don't care!' _This could be fun._

...

Faith looked for Kai around the living and living room. She wasn't surprised considering Kai often disappeared for hours at a time; she just assumed he didn't do it when he was with his family. Faith saw Alexandra approach her and tensed up. She could run to her room.

'Sweetheart, can we talk?'

'Mrs Hiwatari, I don't want to talk about what happened this morning.' Faith massaged her neck.

'I think we have passed the formality, Faith. Please call me Alexandra.' Faith nodded. 'And promise this isn't about...that.' She smiled gently and led her to the balcony.

They sat down. The sun peeked through the fluffy white cloud, like floating snow. Feeling the cool breeze wash against her face Faith closed her eyes and smiled.

'Do you love my son?' Faith's eyes shot open. Alexandra's full attention was directed to Faith. She didn't hesitant, this was much too important for that. 'You see a future with him?' Faith bit her lower lip and nodded. Did she truly...love him? She hardly knew anything about him, let alone he had living parents. Would she be upset if he left her? Of course, she was mortified about the thought while she was recovering until yesterday when they had met. But that doesn't exclusively mean that she loved him. Did it? No, it was.

'I think I do?' Faith breathed out. Once the words had left her mouth, she covered her mouth. Almost wishing the words were swallowed back. Alexandra's expression didn't shift as she tilted her head in question. 'I mean, we have only been together for three months. Well, maybe a year, but I feel like we were on... hiatus...' A year? Really? 'Mrs Hi-I mean Alexandra, I have no intention to hurt your son or lead him on. I was and I'm fully committed to him. Kai...' Faith stood up and leaned her hands along the railing '... How can I love someone I don't know fully?'

'The hiatus, was it because of your... injuries?'

'Yeah.'

'You should have told him. For 10 months you left him to guess your whereabouts.'

'I was dealing with some other issue. I was a little petrified of talking to Kai.' Alexandra shook her head.

'A simple message would suffice.'

'...You're right, I'm sorry.' Alexandra stood up and positioned herself near Faith.

'Don't apologise to me. I didn't know you. I have dealt with my fair share of scars; most of them were my son's. I know not to ask too many questions. But whatever the issues associated with your scar, don't hurt my son. He seems to be quite taken to you. And I don't think you quite understand just how much he cares for you.' Alexandra placed a hand on Faith's.

'Could I get that in writing?' Faith joked, fully aware that Kai would rarely say those words. And while she never doubted he cared for her, she doubted he love her. It was fair, considering her position on the matter.

A knock disturbed her thought. Faith looked over shoulder. She saw Gou and Awren's face pressed on the glass. Alexandra laughed, and beckoned them outside. Awren's little hands pushed against glass door while Gou ran to Alexandra. She gathered him in her arms and went to sit down. Awren waved to someone towards her, but Faith couldn't see it who it was. Awren skipped onto the porch and sat on Faith's seat. Soon after, Tyla appeared looking slightly timidly. He stayed near the frame of the door.

'Tетенька? (Aunty, pronounced tsyo-tsin-ka)' he said with a slight accent.

'Yes?' She said, stroking his grey hair.

'Are... you ok?' Gou hid his mouth behind his balled hands. Alexandra continued stroking his hair, soothingly. She smiled at him, and then at Awren.

'Yes, my sweethearts.' Faith looked away and bit her lips.

'What happened to the treasure?' She looked at Gou, who was staring her in wonder.

'Oh!' Faith remembered and sheepishly smiled at the little she had forgotten about that. The kid had one hell of a memory. She thought. To be honest, she forgot how the rest of the tale went. Was a magical deer involved? Or, it was wild boar? She was at a loss for words. Alexandra saw Faith's face crunch up in thought and decided to step in. Awren and Gou giggled as the young Granger was caught up in her own thoughts. Tyla raised an eyebrow, but tried to resist smiling.

'Uh, Faith? Maybe I should tell them a story?' Alexandra gently added.

'Oh, yeah. Ok! I'm sorry.' She sighed. She didn't know many children, but the once she did know loved her. Thinking back, she was much happier, and fun to be with. They used play games and pranks, they loved her stories. 'Wait! I have a story!' She grinned.

She sat down on the wooden porch and crossed her legs. 'This is **one** of my favourite stories.' She clapped her in announced. 'My dad was the first person to tell this story.' She couldn't see Tyla, it was for the best since see his judgemental face may cause her to lose focus. Alexandra leaned back on the chair as Gou and Awren looked at her.

'This is a story about a boy name **Justas (** pronounced Jus-tas) Doji. When he was a child, he was like any other child, kinda like you guys. Happy, excited and he loved his mother. His father was a foreigner, had to leave soon after Justas was born...' Second turned into minutes, and before she knew was getting absorbing in entertaining them with her story.

'Awren.' Faith looked at the door to find Bryan. The little girl continued staring at Faith expectantly.

'Is there something you wanted, Bryan?' Alexandra asked, adjusting Gou in her arms.

'It's getting late we need to head home.' During the story, Tyla had found himself situated in-between the two porch chairs with his knees pushed up against his chest. When he heard this, he twisted around to see Bryan biting his lip, nervously. He walked back to the living room.

'One more minute!' Awren yelled, still watching Faith.

'Pinish. Pleatheee' Gou pouted, adorably.

'Guys, this story will take more than a minute.' she laughed awkwardly.

'Continue!' Awren chirped, she swung right to left in anticipation. It wasn't even that good of story yet, was it?

'Sweetheart, you can come back wherever you want.' Alexandra reassured them.

Bryan sighed: 'Awren, come on we have to go.' Awren lowered her head and started to sniff. She covered her eyes with hands and the sobbing only got louder. Bryan moaned and hit his head back on the glass, aggravated.

The blitzkrieg boy talked around the chair and crouched down at his sister's level. Faith watched in amusement as he blew hot air in annoyance. He hesitated at first before he reached for her tiny softs hands with his callous larger ones, and pulled them gently to look at her. As she suspected, Awren was a good of an actress as she was sweet. Nonetheless, Bryan's metallic-gray eyes softened when his saw Awren's delicate silver ones.

'We can come back tomorrow morning. I promise.' Bryan threw a quick glare at Faith, who immediately tried to cover her smile. 'Faith won't tell the story till then.'

'Correct! I promise!' Faith gave Awren her best smile. Awren held her arms out for Bryan with a pout adorning her pale face. Bryan gladly lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She excitedly waved goodbye to them. Faith waved back.

'I wana to stay her, wit Kaka-shan!' Gou yelled while bouncing on Alexandra's lap. Alexandra pick up Gou up and placed him on her hips.

'Let's see what your mommy says to that.'

Faith watched them leave through the sliding door and closed her eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Unknown to her she was frowning and muttering under her breath.

'Are listening to me Master? Please, don't leave me... have I done something to anger you... I need you counsel...' She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the sky again. Standing up, she glanced around the lake's shoreline.

Once Faith was inside, she noticed it was much quieter. Gou came running and latched onto Faith's leg.

'Woah there dude!'

'Mama thaid I can stay. Wet's pway a dame!' He announced.

'What kind of game?' Faith smiled in excitement. 'Card games, board games, running games!' Gou gave Faith a confused look, before he shook his head, his gray-toned hair swaying right to left.

'No, wet's pway hide and theek.'

'Oh! I love that one!' Faith pointed out. Gou laughed and clasped his chubby hands together getting energized. 'Ok, I'll hide, you count!' Gou's head bobbed enthusiastically.

Gou covered his eyes with his hands and started counting in Russian. Faith frantically looked around for places to hide. The question was where to hide: in the house or outside? It was safer to do it inside, so she ran past Gou.

'Odin. Dva. Tri.' She headed upstairs. When she reached on the landing, she had two hallways to choose from. They both look identical: they were dimly lit with dark blue paint and French-style windows at the far end. Faith ran towards the left-hand corridor, throwing glances at Gou, who was sneakily peeking through his fingers around the room. Every time he did, his voice got louder.

'Dvadtsat! Dvadtsat odin!'(Twenty! Twenty-one!)

Faith looked around the huge corridor. There were a few doors but she wouldn't want to hazard a guess to which one was the Hiwataris' bedroom. What if she walked in on a personal or tension moment, her awkward face would forever be imprint in that moment. Faith shook her head. She spotted small tables, clothed in a simple white table cloth and strategically placed at the centre and at the end of the hallway. Placed on the centre of all the circular tables were vases with wild flowers. As Faith pulled table cloth up, from the corner of her eyes she could see a shadow at the end on the corridor.

'This will have to do.' As she squatted under the table, Faith covered her mouth to stop herself from sniggering.

'What are you doing?' Faith jolted and hit her head on the table.

'Ow! Kai? What the hell!' She whispered angrily, rubbing her head. 'I'm hiding.'

'You're not doing a great job of that, genius.' Faith glared at Kai.

'Get lost. You'll get me caught!' She tried to push Kai away.

'Come on.' Kai took Faith's wrist and pulled out the table with ease and gentleness. He didn't want to hurt her again.

'Hey! Woah! What are you doing?' Faith hissed. Kai dragged her, again with ease into one of the rooms along the hallway. He shut the door behind him as silent as a whisper. Faith was in darkness.

'Is this a closet?' Kai switched a light on. Light flooded the room and the contours of Kai's handsome face. Before Faith could react, Kai took hold of her hand and crossed the room. Upon further inspection, Faith noticed it was a bedroom. The bedroom was the definition of simple. Book shelves lay beside a tidy desk. Black silk bed sheet covered a queen-sized. A glass coffee table was situated at the foot of the bed.

'Wow! Your room here is twice the size of your room at the dojo.' Kai opened his traditional mahogany wardrobe and smoothly put a curious Faith inside.

'Wow! Your wardrobe is bigger too. And you have more coloured clothes!' He shut the door. He turned to walk away when he stopped, and opened the door to his wardrobe again.

Faith was holding her hands together, patiently waiting when Kai opened the door. Kai cupped Faith's cheeks positioning her face upward and kissed her. Faith pulled at Kai into the wardrobe. He staggered in, closing the door behind him. Faith closed her eyes in delight and emitted a harsh moan.

His hand rested on her back while the other gently pressed her head closer to his. He deepened the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip. Faith moaned, and without further notice readily welcomed his advance. Her arms circled around his neck, finding his short dark hair behind his head.

She shivered and parted from the kiss when Faith felt his rough hand trail down her neck, down her back and located itself on her lower back. Kai wasn't having any of it; he lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers completely. Faith frowned, when she felt his smirk against her lips. He was thinking something amusing. Was kissing her, funny?

Kai perceived she wasn't paying attention to the task at hand, tightened his hold around her waist. Faith gasped. Before Kai could proceed to re-explore her mouth, they heard a faint creek come from outside the wardrobe. Kai slowly removed his lips from hers, turned to the wardrobe door. Faith hid behind Kai's board shoulders and along his clothes. The doors were flung open and light entered the wardrobe. Gou's ecstatic face turned into question.

'Kaka-shan? Why awe you her?'

'Because,' Kai thought to answer, raking his hair. 'I was looking for one of my rewards. I guess I found it.' Gou nodded his head in puzzlement. 'OK.' Kai ruffled Gou's hair. Gou bowed his head, shaking it slightly unhappy he had reached another dead end. His eyes zoomed on shoes behind Kai.

'I fond her!' he exclaimed. His neck craned around his cousin and saw the Faith, with her hand over her face, in exasperation at herself. Gou ran back out of the room with huge foolish grin adorning his face. Faith rumbled. If only she had remain focused on hiding, instead of kissing Kai. And his stupid damn lips. And his firm body pressed perfectly that she felt low vibrations as he chuckled. Kai's amused eyes watched his baby cousin race out of room. Faith stepped around Kai and ran out of the door. Kai grabbed Faith's arm.

'What?'

'We haven't finished.'

'I think you need continue searching for your reward in there.' Faith pointed behind Kai causally, 'Besides, I got caught because of you.' Faith grinned, pushing away Kai. Kai smirked smugly,

'I didn't see you complaining.'

'Well, it's kinda hard to do that when you have someone's tongue down your throat.'

'Fine.' Letting go of her arm, he folded his arms. He closed his eyes and slight frown adorned his face.

'Aww! Poor Kai!' Faith smiled sweetly. She stood on her tiptoes. Her head reached Kai's and she brushed her lips lightly on his. So light was the touch for him, he barely felt it. Kai's eyes snapped open. He saw Faith round his doorway as she ran. He smiled, and touched his lips feeling the tingling sensation.

When Faith finally reached downstairs, Gou was waiting with a cheeky grin similar to Tyson when he wins.

'It's your turn to hide!'


	4. Chapter 3: Part 2

Chapter 3: Part 2

When they arrived at the mansion, everyone was surrounding Alexandra. Alexandra sitting on the sofa had her head on her hand. Valeriya looked up Kai as he approached with Faith beside him. The kids were quietly sitting on another sofa, viewing everyone up with question and concern. Viktor rolled near the children and proceed to occupy their attention, and reassuring them. Aton was seated on the coffee table watching Alexandra with concern.

'Mother, what happened?' Kai frowned observing his mother.

'Dear?' Susumu inquired softly, stroking her back in soothing manner. Alexandra nodded understandingly. Tala positioned himself between Ian and Kai. Tala whispered so the children wouldn't hear him.

'She said she was almost run over by a truck.' Faith gasped looking at Tala in surprise.

'Oh, it wasn't that bad.' Alexandra voiced, 'I'm glad that it could have been much worse, if it had not been for the young man. He came out nowhere and pushed me out of the way.'

'What man?' Aton asked, looking at Valeriya. Valeriya opened her mouth to reply when a young man with long straight brown hair cut through between Ian and Tala. He gracefully placed a glass of water into Alexandra's hand. Susumu smiled at the man while Viktor peered at him suspiciously. Aton looked at the man beside him as he passed the glass to Alexandra with a kind smile. His demeanour was mixture of gentleness and cool – it was an odd combination. Valeriya proceeded say what she had intended:

'This is-'

'Zeke.' Faith breathed out, looking at the man crouched in front of Alexandra.

'You know him?' Alexandra asked, astounded at her.

'Yes, he is a close friend...' Faith nodded. Zeke stood up and turned to Faith. Viewing her, he titled his head causing his hair to sway to one side. He hid his hands underneath his white poncho cloak. He smiled cheerfully.

'Faith.' She bowed her head and bit her lip.

'What are you doing here, Zeke?' Zeke approached Faith. Kai eyed the man as pulled out from a crystallised yellow lily and reached out.

'I was in country, just casually passing by the city?' Zeke delicately placed the lily behind of Faith's ear. 'And I'm here because a woman was in danger. It wouldn't be courteous and noble of me if didn't insure she got home safely after such a nasty shock.'

'That's not what I meant.' Faith glared at him. Zeke sighed.

'If you must know, I was following you-' Faith squealed in frustration loudly.

'Oh good, you're not overreacting.'

'You promised!'

'I have never made such a promise.' He replied calmly as she folded her arms and scoffed. Zeke looked at Kai and smiled. In return Kai frowned.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Kai!' Akexandra scolded

'You must be Kai Hiwatari, Tyson's former team mate.' Faith tensed. 'Nice to finally meet you, in person.' Zeke threw a glance at Faith. 'Well, since there is no need for me here anymore,' Looking at Alexandra and Valeriya. 'Excuse I'm needed elsewhere.' He looked at Faith.

Valeriya quickly responded, 'Mister Zeke, please stay for lunch. It's the least we could do for you.' Susumu nodded:

'That would a great idea. Please. You saved my wife's life. I'm in your debt.' Zeke nodded.

'That would be lovely, Mr Hiwatari. I'm famished from my travels. '

Aton stood up, and walked to his wife and hugged her. Tala and Ian went to the kitchen to help Spencer, Cara, Shou, and Bryan. Viktor was talking to Susumu about Alexandra sitting on the sofa. Children raced around each other to the dining table, almost running into Faith and Kai.

'Woah.' Faith reached her hand for Zeke's arm. He gazed at her when he felt her hand.

'Thank you for saving Mrs Hiwatari.' She looked up at him. Faith's face softened slightly to an expression of ease. Zeke flicked a strand to her hair behind and whispered.

'Come on.' He walked past her.

'Ex-boyfriend?' Kai stated.

'I wish it was that simple.' Faith muttered.

'Care to indulge me on why your ex-boyfriend is following you.' She watched Zeke start a conversation with Awren, he always preferred the company of the simple-minded and child-like.

'He thinks that I need protecting.' Faith glazed at Kai, 'Trust me I will tell you some day. But it is reallly complicating.' Wordlessly, Kai nodded.

Around the table, Susumu and Kai kept throwing concerned glances at Alexandra. Beside Kai, Faith sat fidgeting with Zeke's flower. Viktor sat at the head of the table, with Susumu to his right and Shou to his left. Shou had Gou beside him, seated beside his only son was Cara. Then Zeke, Awren, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Opposite Ian Tyla was seated with Aton, Valeriya, Faith, Kai, Alexandra and Susumu.

'Zeke?' The man in questioned turned his brown eyes to the adorable face of Awren.

'Yes?' She giggled.

'Are you from Russia?' Zeke put his finger on his chin and thought. He smiled.

'No, we live in somehow. Far from Russia. Far from Japan.' Zeke closed his eyes and recalled. 'It's beautiful and enchanting. There is never a dull moment.'

'We?' Aton caught on Zeke's slip, raising an eyebrow smoothly.

'Oh, Faith and me.' Alexandra cleared her voice.

'That's right, you know Faith. How are you acquainted with each other?' She directed the question to Zeke and Faith.

'I knew since she was born. She was a big chubby baby with freakishly large brown eyes.' Zeke grinned. Faith covered her face in embarrassment.

'Zeke.' He chortled.

'Since then we have never been separated.'

'Could if I tried.' Faith muttered under he breathe.

'And it never... went further?' Valeriya asked astonished and suspicious.

'Sure it did! We were engaged.' Faith sank into chair avoid Kai's eyes. 'But life got in the way and she broke my heart.' Zeke smiled cheerful 'Is that right Faith?' she nodded.

'Yeah, that's right I was tired of being put second to your precious goal.' Faith almost spat the words at him. Zeke dispassionately addressed Faith. He spoke in another tongue:

'That's not true and you know that. Besides, the last I checked you liked that I was passionate about my goals.' Causally glancing at Kai, who glared at him.

'Zeke!' Faith snarled. 'Please let's not talk about or you will lose the battle.' Zeke shook his head and chuckled, and he said: 'Relax.' He looked at Awren, and winked. 'I love to tease her.' She giggled.

'What do you do Zeke, at this enchanted place?' Susumu asked, amused.

'I... manage people.' Zeke said, carefully selecting his words.

'So, you don't collect Bitbeasts?' Aton asked, directly.

'Bitbeasts?' Zeke thought to himself, 'Oh yes! I understand you. I manage the people who among many other things collect 'Bitbeasts'.'Zeke beamed brightly. 'Don't worry Mr Valkov, I'm not interested in collecting Bitbeasts for power or world domination. 'Zeke airily replied. 'The only power struggle we've experienced is when members don't do as they told, and run into dangerous territories.' Faith nodded slowly and sighed.

'That was not my motive-' Aton began.

'Sure it was. Please don't lie.' The distrust in voice was clear as the day. Zeke looked up at the ceiling, then at Faith. His piercing stare held on Faith, while she looked at questioningly. 'It understandable, I guess. Anyways...'Zeke sighed, 'I must be off. There are lots to do.' Zeke patted his mouth delicately with a serviette and stood up. 'Oh yes, I almost forgot.' He causally threw Faith a mobile phone, she caught it in the palms of her hands with a clueless look.

'What's it for?'

'It's a mobile phone, for calling.'

'You're a moron.' Faith deadpanned. Zeke smiled.

'Should you need to talk to your beloved family and friends, and let them know you're doing fine.' Faith nodded while scrolling through the contacts. She sighed, dejectedly.

'Thank you anyway.'

'Everybody is fine.' Faith looked up at Zeke as he stared with serene eyes at the lake. 'They want you to get well.'

'And if I don't? If I remain in this state? Won't you hate me? I'm everything you hate now.' Smiling bravely, she waited for him to respond. Finally he looked at her with a solemn look. There were a few times when Zeke did not seem light-hearted, whether it was genuine or not. It usually made people want to straighten their backside and pay attention to him even more. It was usually followed by a burst of anger, or grime truth.

'We made a vow, remember. In weakness, in power, in poor health and good.' Faith bowed her head and gave a small smile.

'I remember. But I was 3.'

'Still counts.' Zeke flipped his brown hair and readied himself to leave.

'Zeke, that is-' Alexandra wanted to point out that Zeke was exiting through the backdoor, and the closest road was around the front of the property. But then again, they (she, Zeke and Valeriya) had used a taxi to get to the mansion. They would also need to call for another taxi for Zeke. For that he would need to wait and use the front door.

'I know.' Zeke replied to her, cheerfully. 'Thank you for hospitality. And, please look after my friend. She can be a little of a hand full.' Zeke slid the door and swift to jump off the balcony. 'Oh my gosh!' Aton, Valeriya, Susumu Shou, Cara and Alexandra gasped and looked one another, shocked. Awrenhad tears gathering in her eyes as her glanced at the balcony and then her Bryan, who did not seem fazed slipping his juice. Faith closed the door.

'He does that all the time. He is fine, trust me.' Faith waved it off, nervously. 'Seriously.' Susumu nodded in slow motion and looked to his wife.

'You always knew where to find the characters.' She smiled at him.

'That's how I found you, my love.' She laughed. Faith sat down, glad for the distraction.

...

Faith sighed, placing her plate in the sink. She turned the tap and starting washing up.

'You know, you sigh a lot.' Tala spoke, leaning on the kitchen but facing the door. 'What could be possibly wrong with your life? Not enough shoes?' She knew he was baiting her.

'No, just missing people.' She picked up other dirty plates and starting washing them.

'So, what is stopping you from going to them? Don't think we are keeping you here.'

'I know.'

'That Zeke fellow was interesting. You always go for the mysterious type?'

'Maybe, what is it to you?' Tala noticed Faith's hand tighten around the plate.

'So he follows you?'

'Hey Tala?' Tala glanced at the blue-haired girl with his bright blue eyes. 'Mind your own damn business.' Faith dried her hands and left. Tala smirked,

'Hey genius, we have a dishwasher.' He called out as she almost out of the kitchen. Faith froze.

'I know and I don't care!' _This could be fun._

...

Faith looked for Kai around the living and living room. She wasn't surprised considering Kai often disappeared for hours at a time; she just assumed he didn't do it when he was with his family. Faith saw Alexandra approach her and tensed up. She could run to her room.

'Sweetheart, can we talk?'

'Mrs Hiwatari, I don't want to talk about what happened this morning.' Faith massaged her neck.

'I think we have passed the formality, Faith. Please call me Alexandra.' Faith nodded. 'And promise this isn't about...that.' She smiled gently and led her to the balcony.

They sat down. The sun peeked through the fluffy white cloud, like floating snow. Feeling the cool breeze wash against her face Faith closed her eyes and smiled.

'Do you love my son?' Faith's eyes shot open. Alexandra's full attention was directed to Faith. She didn't hesitant, this was much too important for that. 'You see a future with him?' Faith bit her lower lip and nodded. Did she truly...love him? She hardly knew anything about him, let alone he had living parents. Would she be upset if he left her? Of course, she was mortified about the thought while she was recovering until yesterday when they had met. But that doesn't exclusively mean that she loved him. Did it? No, it was.

'I think I do?' Faith breathed out. Once the words had left her mouth, she covered her mouth. Almost wishing the words were swallowed back. Alexandra's expression didn't shift as she tilted her head in question. 'I mean, we have only been together for three months. Well, maybe a year, but I feel like we were on... hiatus...' A year? Really? 'Mrs Hi-I mean Alexandra, I have no intention to hurt your son or lead him on. I was and I'm fully committed to him. Kai...' Faith stood up and leaned her hands along the railing '... How can I love someone I don't know fully?'

'The hiatus, was it because of your... injuries?'

'Yeah.'

'You should have told him. For 10 months you left him to guess your whereabouts.'

'I was dealing with some other issue. I was a little petrified of talking to Kai.' Alexandra shook her head.

'A simple message would suffice.'

'...You're right, I'm sorry.' Alexandra stood up and positioned herself near Faith.

'Don't apologise to me. I didn't know you. I have dealt with my fair share of scars; most of them were my son's. I know not to ask too many questions. But whatever the issues associated with your scar, don't hurt my son. He seems to be quite taken to you. And I don't think you quite understand just how much he cares for you.' Alexandra placed a hand on Faith's.

'Could I get that in writing?' Faith joked, fully aware that Kai would rarely say those words. And while she never doubted he cared for her, she doubted he love her. It was fair, considering her position on the matter.

A knock disturbed her thought. Faith looked over shoulder. She saw Gou and Awren's face pressed on the glass. Alexandra laughed, and beckoned them outside. Awren's little hands pushed against glass door while Gou ran to Alexandra. She gathered him in her arms and went to sit down. Awren waved to someone towards her, but Faith couldn't see it who it was. Awren skipped onto the porch and sat on Faith's seat. Soon after, Tyla appeared looking slightly timidly. He stayed near the frame of the door.

'Tетенька? (Aunty, pronounced tsyo-tsin-ka)' he said with a slight accent.

'Yes?' She said, stroking his grey hair.

'Are... you ok?' Gou hid his mouth behind his balled hands. Alexandra continued stroking his hair, soothingly. She smiled at him, and then at Awren.

'Yes, my sweethearts.' Faith looked away and bit her lips.

'What happened to the treasure?' She looked at Gou, who was staring her in wonder.

'Oh!' Faith remembered and sheepishly smiled at the little she had forgotten about that. The kid had one hell of a memory. She thought. To be honest, she forgot how the rest of the tale went. Was a magical deer involved? Or, it was wild boar? She was at a loss for words. Alexandra saw Faith's face crunch up in thought and decided to step in. Awren and Gou giggled as the young Granger was caught up in her own thoughts. Tyla raised an eyebrow, but tried to resist smiling.

'Uh, Faith? Maybe I should tell them a story?' Alexandra gently added.

'Oh, yeah. Ok! I'm sorry.' She sighed. She didn't know many children, but the once she did know loved her. Thinking back, she was much happier, and fun to be with. They used play games and pranks, they loved her stories. 'Wait! I have a story!' She grinned.

She sat down on the wooden porch and crossed her legs. 'This is **one** of my favourite stories.' She clapped her in announced. 'My dad was the first person to tell this story.' She couldn't see Tyla, it was for the best since see his judgemental face may cause her to lose focus. Alexandra leaned back on the chair as Gou and Awren looked at her.

'This is a story about a boy name **Justas (** pronounced Jus-tas) Doji. When he was a child, he was like any other child, kinda like you guys. Happy, excited and he loved his mother. His father was a foreigner, had to leave soon after Justas was born...' Second turned into minutes, and before she knew was getting absorbing in entertaining them with her story.

'Awren.' Faith looked at the door to find Bryan. The little girl continued staring at Faith expectantly.

'Is there something you wanted, Bryan?' Alexandra asked, adjusting Gou in her arms.

'It's getting late we need to head home.' During the story, Tyla had found himself situated in-between the two porch chairs with his knees pushed up against his chest. When he heard this, he twisted around to see Bryan biting his lip, nervously. He walked back to the living room.

'One more minute!' Awren yelled, still watching Faith.

'Pinish. Pleatheee' Gou pouted, adorably.

'Guys, this story will take more than a minute.' she laughed awkwardly.

'Continue!' Awren chirped, she swung right to left in anticipation. It wasn't even that good of story yet, was it?

'Sweetheart, you can come back wherever you want.' Alexandra reassured them.

Bryan sighed: 'Awren, come on we have to go.' Awren lowered her head and started to sniff. She covered her eyes with hands and the sobbing only got louder. Bryan moaned and hit his head back on the glass, aggravated.

The blitzkrieg boy talked around the chair and crouched down at his sister's level. Faith watched in amusement as he blew hot air in annoyance. He hesitated at first before he reached for her tiny softs hands with his callous larger ones, and pulled them gently to look at her. As she suspected, Awren was a good of an actress as she was sweet. Nonetheless, Bryan's metallic-gray eyes softened when his saw Awren's delicate silver ones.

'We can come back tomorrow morning. I promise.' Bryan threw a quick glare at Faith, who immediately tried to cover her smile. 'Faith won't tell the story till then.'

'Correct! I promise!' Faith gave Awren her best smile. Awren held her arms out for Bryan with a pout adorning her pale face. Bryan gladly lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She excitedly waved goodbye to them. Faith waved back.

'I wana to stay her, wit Kaka-shan!' Gou yelled while bouncing on Alexandra's lap. Alexandra pick up Gou up and placed him on her hips.

'Let's see what your mommy says to that.'

Faith watched them leave through the sliding door and closed her eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Unknown to her she was frowning and muttering under her breath.

'Are listening to me Master? Please, don't leave me... have I done something to anger you... I need you counsel...' She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the sky again. Standing up, she glanced around the lake's shoreline.

Once Faith was inside, she noticed it was much quieter. Gou came running and latched onto Faith's leg.

'Woah there dude!'

'Mama thaid I can stay. Wet's pway a dame!' He announced.

'What kind of game?' Faith smiled in excitement. 'Card games, board games, running games!' Gou gave Faith a confused look, before he shook his head, his gray-toned hair swaying right to left.

'No, wet's pway hide and theek.'

'Oh! I love that one!' Faith pointed out. Gou laughed and clasped his chubby hands together getting energized. 'Ok, I'll hide, you count!' Gou's head bobbed enthusiastically.

Gou covered his eyes with his hands and started counting in Russian. Faith frantically looked around for places to hide. The question was where to hide: in the house or outside? It was safer to do it inside, so she ran past Gou.

'Odin. Dva. Tri.' She headed upstairs. When she reached on the landing, she had two hallways to choose from. They both look identical: they were dimly lit with dark blue paint and French-style windows at the far end. Faith ran towards the left-hand corridor, throwing glances at Gou, who was sneakily peeking through his fingers around the room. Every time he did, his voice got louder.

'Dvadtsat! Dvadtsat odin!'(Twenty! Twenty-one!)

Faith looked around the huge corridor. There were a few doors but she wouldn't want to hazard a guess to which one was the Hiwataris' bedroom. What if she walked in on a personal or tension moment, her awkward face would forever be imprint in that moment. Faith shook her head. She spotted small tables, clothed in a simple white table cloth and strategically placed at the centre and at the end of the hallway. Placed on the centre of all the circular tables were vases with wild flowers. As Faith pulled table cloth up, from the corner of her eyes she could see a shadow at the end on the corridor.

'This will have to do.' As she squatted under the table, Faith covered her mouth to stop herself from sniggering.

'What are you doing?' Faith jolted and hit her head on the table.

'Ow! Kai? What the hell!' She whispered angrily, rubbing her head. 'I'm hiding.'

'You're not doing a great job of that, genius.' Faith glared at Kai.

'Get lost. You'll get me caught!' She tried to push Kai away.

'Come on.' Kai took Faith's wrist and pulled out the table with ease and gentleness. He didn't want to hurt her again.

'Hey! Woah! What are you doing?' Faith hissed. Kai dragged her, again with ease into one of the rooms along the hallway. He shut the door behind him as silent as a whisper. Faith was in darkness.

'Is this a closet?' Kai switched a light on. Light flooded the room and the contours of Kai's handsome face. Before Faith could react, Kai took hold of her hand and crossed the room. Upon further inspection, Faith noticed it was a bedroom. The bedroom was the definition of simple. Book shelves lay beside a tidy desk. Black silk bed sheet covered a queen-sized. A glass coffee table was situated at the foot of the bed.

'Wow! Your room here is twice the size of your room at the dojo.' Kai opened his traditional mahogany wardrobe and smoothly put a curious Faith inside.

'Wow! Your wardrobe is bigger too. And you have more coloured clothes!' He shut the door. He turned to walk away when he stopped, and opened the door to his wardrobe again.

Faith was holding her hands together, patiently waiting when Kai opened the door. Kai cupped Faith's cheeks positioning her face upward and kissed her. Faith pulled at Kai into the wardrobe. He staggered in, closing the door behind him. Faith closed her eyes in delight and emitted a harsh moan.

His hand rested on her back while the other gently pressed her head closer to his. He deepened the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip. Faith moaned, and without further notice readily welcomed his advance. Her arms circled around his neck, finding his short dark hair behind his head.

She shivered and parted from the kiss when Faith felt his rough hand trail down her neck, down her back and located itself on her lower back. Kai wasn't having any of it; he lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers completely. Faith frowned, when she felt his smirk against her lips. He was thinking something amusing. Was kissing her, funny?

Kai perceived she wasn't paying attention to the task at hand, tightened his hold around her waist. Faith gasped. Before Kai could proceed to re-explore her mouth, they heard a faint creek come from outside the wardrobe. Kai slowly removed his lips from hers, turned to the wardrobe door. Faith hid behind Kai's board shoulders and along his clothes. The doors were flung open and light entered the wardrobe. Gou's ecstatic face turned into question.

'Kaka-shan? Why awe you her?'

'Because,' Kai thought to answer, raking his hair. 'I was looking for one of my rewards. I guess I found it.' Gou nodded his head in puzzlement. 'OK.' Kai ruffled Gou's hair. Gou bowed his head, shaking it slightly unhappy he had reached another dead end. His eyes zoomed on shoes behind Kai.

'I fond her!' he exclaimed. His neck craned around his cousin and saw the Faith, with her hand over her face, in exasperation at herself. Gou ran back out of the room with huge foolish grin adorning his face. Faith rumbled. If only she had remain focused on hiding, instead of kissing Kai. And his stupid damn lips. And his firm body pressed perfectly that she felt low vibrations as he chuckled. Kai's amused eyes watched his baby cousin race out of room. Faith stepped around Kai and ran out of the door. Kai grabbed Faith's arm.

'What?'

'We haven't finished.'

'I think you need continue searching for your reward in there.' Faith pointed behind Kai causally, 'Besides, I got caught because of you.' Faith grinned, pushing away Kai. Kai smirked smugly,

'I didn't see you complaining.'

'Well, it's kinda hard to do that when you have someone's tongue down your throat.'

'Fine.' Letting go of her arm, he folded his arms. He closed his eyes and slight frown adorned his face.

'Aww! Poor Kai!' Faith smiled sweetly. She stood on her tiptoes. Her head reached Kai's and she brushed her lips lightly on his. So light was the touch for him, he barely felt it. Kai's eyes snapped open. He saw Faith round his doorway as she ran. He smiled, and touched his lips feeling the tingling sensation.

When Faith finally reached downstairs, Gou was waiting with a cheeky grin similar to Tyson when he wins.

'It's your turn to hide!'


	5. Chapter 4: Part 1

Here it goes! Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I was up late night writing!Enjoy!

...

Faith woke up, sitting up. Her breathe was erratic. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead, she sighed. Faith wiped her forehead. Looking around, she could only find darkness with faint lines of light coming from the window. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the light of the clock at it changed to: 12:02. Faith smashed her face against her sweaty palms and moaned.

She threw the covers off her and stood up. She stumbled to the window. Peeking through the curtain, Faith could only see trees brushing alongside one another. Her stomach rumbled. She turned and walked toward the door.

...

She stepped into the kitchen and opened the kitchen. She zoomed into a bunch of white grapes and whipped cream, and grabbed them. Closing the fridge door with a whip of her hips, Faith headed to the island. Faith plonked the item down, creating a slight clank sound as the canister of whip cream hit the marble surface of the kitchen island.

She pulled a grape and sprayed a small dollop of cream on top it, she popped into her month. She eyes shut and body tense in delight, so sweeeet!

Faith looked around the kitchen, she put a finger to her lips and thought. She had already asked Alexandra's permission to use her beautifully styled kitchen to prepare something for the family as a show of her gratitude. She remembered Alexandra's response, she rolled her bright eyes and shook her head a little (in typical Kai fashion), and said 'It would be useless to argue with you. Go ahead, if you must.'

Faith's head stuck out of the kitchen, looked around the quickly and returned to the island, tying her hair in a ponytail. She wasn't going to get sleep tonight anyway, she might as well think while she cooked.

It had been months since she had cooked anything that she forgot it helped her relax and think calmly. It was 4:30 when she shelved the last of the clean plates in the cabinet. Closing the cabinet, Faith headed out of the kitchen into the living room, and outside into the dark porch.

Faith shivered violently and hugged herself tightly. She sat on the armchair and tugged her legs underneath her. She cosily leaned back against the pillow and sighed.

Yesterday she had cried her, and she felt pretty stupid for it. She could only imagine how awkward and awful it was for Kai. After that, all Faith wanted to do was isolate herself. She touched the clothing over the scar. What was she even doing here? She was lost for thought. What did her Teacher want from her? If she only knew, then she would gladly do it. She was desperate for an answer, a sign, anything! Why it so silent? Why wasn't he answering her heart-wrenching pleas? She has been asking for a sign for almost year, that's 360 days! And it was getting upsetting each time she was met with silent, motionless, nothing! She squeezed her eyes shut. Please, don't leave me in this. Why have you left me too? Am I not worthy? I have I done something to anger you? What I can do to make this better? She felt her fingernails stabbing into the palms of her hands as her clutched them tightly. I need you counsel more than ever…

'I know.' She sighed. Her eyelids shot open in a stormy realization.

It was 5 o'clock when Faith heard the footsteps behind her. She peered behind and saw Kai in a burgundy top and grey sweatpants, he was adjusting his wrist weights as he stepped out into the wooden balcony. The wrist and ankle weights he had were black plastic cubes with rounded edges and Kai was electronically adjusting the weight values. He was slightly startled to see Faith. But he clicked his wrist ankles anyway, before turning his attention to her.

'Get inside Faith.' He said to her, 'I'm not going to look after you if fall sick.' Faith scowled at Kai. 'Now.' He growled. Faith got up and walked passed him.

'Ok, ok! Sheesh!' Faith watched Kai quickly descend down the stair to the pier. After all, morning jog to Kai probably entailed sprinting around the huge lake a couple of times.

By the time Kai was back, panting and sweating profusely, the Valkov family had arrived. Kai paused to look but continued his journey to the stairs. Tyla immediately ran to find Gou.

'Where is the Granger?' Tala voiced to Susumu as closed the door behind Tala. The senior Hiwatari shrugged.

'I suppose she's in her room. Can you check if she is awake, Tala? We have an important day today.' Susumu chuckled nervously. Tala curtly nodded and left.

Walking down corridor towards the guest room he suspect Faith was in, mostly because he saw Gou run passed him and knock deafeningly on the door, followed closely by his little brother. Faith opened the door in the clothes the Alexandra had brought her yesterday. She was holding mobile phone above her head with a befuddled face.

'Can you hear me now?' She shifted 'Can you hear me now?' She sighed. 'Forget it. I'll try later.' She switched the phone off and pocketed it.

'Good morning Gou! Tyla!' She smiled brightly. Gou took her hand dragged her passed Tala . 'Good morning Tala. Ok! Careful. Slow down buddy!'

When they reached the living room, the Valkov and Hiwatari (except Kai and Alexandra) had gathered around the dining table. Gou dragged towards the table.

'You can sit next to me, Paith.' This time Faith sat beside Gou and Tyla. Faith watched Kai journey down the stairs with a damp towel hanging on his shoulders. He greeted everyone in general with a 'Good morning.' And sat down.

Alexandra took her seat between her husband and son elegantly and with a chirpy character greeted everyone around the table.

'When she is arriving?' Aton asked Alexandra as she poured juice into her glass.

'In roughly 3 hours. There is so much to do till then.' The anxiety in Alexandra's voice and face was as clear as glass. She stopped drinking her juice and placed a hand on Susumu's forearm. 'She's bringing a friend.' Shou, who eating his pancakes looked like deer caught in the headlights.

'Wha-t?' He stuttered.

'Who?' Cara whispered scandalously.

'Honey it could just be a friend?' Alexandra reasoned nervously to Alexandra.

'She doesn't have friends, Susumu.' Shou stated, to which Cara smacked his arm lightly. 'Ow!' Faith yawned quietly and leaned towards Gou.

'Who's are you they talking about?'

'My Gramommy.'

'Grandmother?' Faith was perplexed. She looked at Kai. He had a grandmother, who was alive (and apparently friendless). He had hid so much of his past and present from her, why? She wasn't so much upset, as she was terribly confused.

'Anyway, we just have to see. Oh honey, thank you for setting the table, while I was on the phone. Sorry, she wouldn't put the phone down.' Susumu stopped eating.

'I didn't set the table. It was ready when I arrived.' He looked at her as clueless as she was.

'If it wasn't you?' Alexandra looked around the table, she paused at Kai and shook her head immediately. The boy couldn't cook to save his life. She then looked Faith. Faith was happily munching on her pancake.

'Faith, did-' Faith swallowed the pancake in the mouth

'Don't worry about Mrs H.'. Faith waved causally and continued eating.

'Thank you, sweetheart.'

Faith was washing her plates, engrossed in admiring the view from the window in front of her. She almost dropped the plate in her hand when she felt someone's chest press against her back. Faith knew who it was. He brushed away her midnight-blue hair from her neck with his fingertips. Faith shivered. He placed both of hand on the edge of the kitchen sink on either side of her. Faith felt his warm breathe at the base of her neck and she got goose bumps throughout her body. His lips touched her skin softly and moved away slightly.

'Did you not get enough sleep last night?' She shook her head. 'Any reason for that?' She shook her head again. 'People don't just lose sleep for no reason.' Kai kissed her the base of neck again.

'It's nothing. I had a weird nightmare about your mother walking in on us while were this close.' Kai frowned slightly and kissed her neck. 'Which will be reality pretty soon unless you stop.'

'Are telling me you don't like it? Because I'll stop if,' He kissed her neck again, this time she involuntarily craned her neck to give him better access. 'you say so.' He kissed near her earlobe.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Faith froze. This can't be happening. With nothing left to do, she started washing vigorously with her head lowered. Kai turned around blankly and saw Tala and his mother with matching amused expressions.

'Hn.'

'Please continue. Don't let us interrupt you. We won't be here for too long.' Hilarity laced Tala's voice. If possible, Faith shrunk further into the sink. Alexandra nudged Tala, she jokingly reproved him. But that didn't stop Tala, he calmly addressed Faith. 'Hey Granger, why don't put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and spend some time with your lonely boyfriend.' Faith whimpered. Alexandra pulled Tala away from the kitchen with a huge smile. Kai sighed.

'Yup, that was definitely the nightmare.' Faith whimpered. Before Kai could turn around to Faith, she turned to him and thrust a soapy plate to him. 'You're right, I do need some sleep.' Faith gave Kai a quick on the cheek, and left him with the unwashed plate.

Faith woke up when she heard loud banging. Still a little dazed, she got up. The banging was coming from her door. She walked to it, opened it bluntly and saw the children looking up at her with enormous grins plastered across their face.

'Story time!' Awren screamed. Faith blinked and tilted her head to view Awren, Gou and Tyla.

'Kids!' They heard Aton shout. Tyla was the first to go. Gou grabbed her and this time walked with her. Awren observing Gou, copied him by taking Faith other hand.

'I fink Gramama's her.' Awren nodded.

Once they reached the landing, the children's parent ushered them forward. Gou and Awren ran, leaving to Faith walk alone. She was both curious and nervous to meet the woman as she was when she Kai's parent, if not more. From what she heard over breakfast, she was someone not to be taken lightly. Faith chuckled to herself. She was terrific of a little old lady, she had fought much greater foes; this should be easy as pie. Yesterday she had (sort of) stood up for herself against one of the toughest and scariest Beybladers in the world. Score 1 to her!

Faith straightened her back. Everyone was present standing near the door. She stood behind them in no real hurry. After all, according to Alexandra Anastasia usually stayed till the evening, before she continued her world tour. Ana, as Alexandra called her wanted to visit every country in the world before she turned 90. It was spurred on after Voltaire's plan came to light. To be honest, she had her money to finance the venture three times over.

'Mother, this is Faith Granger.' Susumu practically pushed Faith forward. Faith opened her mouth. Anastasia Hiwatari was refined and elegant. Despite her age, Anastasia reached Faith's height, was well-dressed and carried an air of confidence. She was pale, like Kai with piecing reddish eyes that travelled down the length of Faith's body and back up, she pursed her thins lips. Her eyes narrowed the crow's feet in the corners of her eyes creased. She had light blue hair with a touch of grey.

'Is she mute? Or stupid?' Faith's mouth hung low.

'Mother, she is nervous. She's Kai's friend.' Ana nodded.

'It's nice to meet you, Mrs Hiwatari.' Faith held her hand out and smiled politely. She stared at it uninterestedly and walked to the door.

'Wha-?' Faith stood there, bemused. Cara came beside her and put her hands around Faith's shoulder.

'Don't take it personally. Give it time. I promise she's not that bad.' Cara smiled brightly and empathically.

'I'd like you to meet my date.' Ana linked up arms with a man, who was by far the shortest in the group. He had dark toothbrush mustache. He had short sandy-brown hair, a square-face and heavy-lidded black eyes. 'Masao Fujita.' Susumu's eyes widened and he looked to his brother, who was equally stunned.

'Mother, what are-' Shou began. But Susumu gestured to stop him, placing an arm on his shoulder.

'Welcome to our home.' Susumu smiled. Faith saw his jaw tighten. She knew what to look for because she regularly saw that in Kai when Tyson complained about training - minus the friendliness of course!

'Oh boy.' She heard Kai whisper. Cara whispered to her.

'Fujita corporation is Hiwatari corporation's biggest rival.' Faith who was observing the man greet Valeriya nodded in acknowledgment.

'Ohh.'

When the couple reached Cara, Cara smiled politely and shook the man's hand. Ana proudly introduced each of them. She described Viktor as her most-trusted friend, Bryan as fierce, Kai as strong and a champion, and Ian as devious (though true, faith didn't why she thought that was positive aspect).

'This is my sweet daughter-in-law, Cara.' Cara blushed. 'Ha ha! Thank you Ana!'

'And this is one of Kai's friends.' Faith wasn't surprised and smiled at man.

'Hello, I am the loveable Faith Granger.' She grinned, and threw a glance at Ana, who spun her head away. Masao looked at Faith intently before his smiled, his toothbrush moustache lifted.

'Now Ana, that is not the way to introduce a -'

'Granger!' Faith squeaked, she paused and repeated in controlled voice, 'Granger.' Masao's heavy-lidded eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He took Faith's hand and shook it.

'Is that it? Just Faith Granger? Nothing else?' Faith chose to simply nod.

'Well, its nice meeting you again, Miss Granger. This time we meet on better terms.' Faith tilted her head. Ana's attention peaked.

'You remember?'

'You know her Masao?' Ana asked confused.

'Yes. How can I forget the day I met Miss Granger? Your fiancé and his rat pack destroyed half a billion worth of Fujita technology and almost bankrupted me' Faith cringed.

'Opps.' Faith shot Alexandra a pleading look and shot into action.

'Come on, Mr Fujita, Ana. The food will get cold.' She herded then gently to the dining table as their hostess, they willingly followed.

'Fiancé?' Cara whispered to her. Faith laughed sheepishly.

They sat around the table with Viktor at the head of the table. Shou and Susumu Hiwatari sat to his right and left, respectively. Shou had Gou beside him, followed Cara, Ana, Masoa, Bryan, Awren, Spencer. Ian sat at the other end of the table. Opposite Spencer sat Tyla, Aton, Valeriya, Faith, Kai, Alexandra and Susumu. They ate in silence.

'Umm Alexandra this is delicious!' Ian admitted and pointed to the paella. Alexandra looked at him and smiled excitedly.

'I didn't make it.' She looked at Faith, whose face was plastered with horror. Faith had come to her earlier in the day about her cooking session last night, upset that she had might have ruined Alexandra's plan for her mother-in-law. Alexander couldn't be any happy and hugged her tightly. Clearly sensing her distress, Alexandra paused. 'I brought from a deli.'

'What's the name? I'm going definitely going shop there.' Valeriya said.

'Eh...' Alexandra thought hard, 'You know, I'm not entirely sure what the deli's name is.' Valeriya opened her mouth, 'Or where it is. I was so busy; I didn't make a note of it.' Valeriya nodded. Masoa spoke calmly without opening his eyes.

'You know Susumu, when you lost the UN bid a few years ago to me, you must have felt like a failure but don't be.'

'I don't.' Susumu gritted his teeth.

'Sure the name and money are... advantageous, I assure it is hard work, boy. Working with military personal and politicians are always problematic.' Faith bit her lip and watched Susumu, who didn't have the perfectly executed poker face his son had. Alexandra placed a hand on his leg to calm him.

'Then there is the matter of dealing with the targets. They can be more destructive than the money is worth. He looked at Faith. 'It'll cost your capital, your work, and your family.' Faith choked on a piece of food. Valeriya tapped Faith's back. Faith swallowed hard and drank some water. 'But more than the trouble and the benefits, for me the real goal was to get to Oso.' Masoa dreamily announced.

'What's Oso?' Shou asked. Masoa smirked smugly.

'I cannot believe you don't know Shou. That is upsetting and discouraging, for you. Oso is a place where spirits-wielders gather. They don't usually welcome humans. It has always been my goal to find Oso since I heard about it 30 years ago. They have a king, with their advisors which manage each part of Oso. The real obstacle is the king that prevents individual people from entering or leaving.'

'Where is it?' Gou hesitantly asked afraid and self-conscience.

'Nobody knows. We have searched high and far for it.' Shou looked at his brother and scratched his temple, mentioning his brother that Masoa was simply crazy. Susumu smiled. The action didn't go unnoticed by Ana.

'Well, I think it is admirable that you have a goal and that you are passionate about something you haven't seen for yourself.' Ana threw a look at Shou and Susumu.

'I thought we were close to discovering the reality of Oso, but it was dead end. I'm not stupid Shou. If you don't believe me why don't we ask Faith?' Faith stopped eating and looked at Masoa unexpectantly. 'How is my daughter? Is he still in Oso?' Faith frowned and flicked a strand out of face.

'Manda is fine. Actually, she is more than fine; she is loved and cared for. She may not have a spirit of her own but she is one of us, which is more than I say about his life here. As for Oso and destroying your science project, you should abandon your dream to get to Oso any time soon. We already have our own problems without having to worry about outside interferences. ' One thick eyebrow raised on Masoa's foreword.

'Spoken like a true... Granger.' Masoa chuckled darkly. He looked at Ana, 'It's ironic that I spend 30 years looking for this place and my daughter finds it in without trying. Manda has always been a bright girl.' Ana nodded. He viewed Faith, 'Indulge an old man's dream for a minute, Miss Granger. Is anyone you truly safe inside Oso now?'

'We are never truly safe anywhere Masoa. Whether that's in Oso or in maximum security mansion, we are constant under fire from our environment or from the unknown. Your money, fame and looks are false security because they are temporary. We came with nothing, we go with nothing.' Faith shook her head and grinned. 'Sorry, I'm giving you a long-winded answer. Don't worry Masoa, Manda is perfectly happy and safe where he is.'

'Are those the king's words?' At this point Kai had no idea what the two were when talking about. A quick glance about the table and he knew he wasn't the only one to notice that they were having their own conversation.

'Of course. The king has gone through an arduous and long journey since you last saw him.'

'I sure hope so for all our sake.' Faith tilted her head to view him.

'The fact we are even having this conversation is testimony to that change.'Faith almost spat her words. Kai was quite surprised the Granger's hostility. 'Don't forget Masoa your life was spare that because the king. You had come to our tournament island with your big ships and guns blazing, looking for a way into our home. It was a miracle in the king's heart that changed his mind.'

'You come a long way since that incidence too. The last time I saw you were screaming and kicking a big fellow. Cursing the king, if I remember correctly?'

'I don't like to be man-handled.' Faith muttered angrily, 'Yes, well the king has done a lot of good for Oso since then. He shouldn't be plagued by his past.'

'I wonder if that's how his victims see it.' Faith gasped loudly and breathed out staring Masoa's composed heavy-lidded eyes. 'People like him don't change.'

'Excuse me.' Faith stood up, tears in eyes. 'I need to use the restroom.'

'Faith!' Alexandra called in concern. Gou glared at Masoa. He didn't know why but man had caused Faith to cry.

Faith did not go the restroom, but instead headed for the guestroom. She closed the door behind her, slid down. Kai was on the other side of the door, ready to knock.

He moved his hand down beside him. He had no idea how to comfort her. When his cousin cried he asked him if he wanted ice cream or some sort of treat and wrapped an arm around him. It always worked but this was different. Faith was not Gou (both in age and relation), and he had no idea what the problem was. Kai sighed. Masoa and Faith talking about a place called and about a king, along the way Kai could sense Faith was getting vexed by each sentence from Masao. He remembered his approach the last he saw her cry: He sat nearby and waited. But today, more than anything he wanted more than to sit and listen to her heart wrenching whimpering.

Kai sat down and leaned on the door with his usual composure. He heard her cry quieten down, her sobbing becoming louder. It felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He wanted nothing more than to barge in there and gather her in his arms.

But would that be the right response? Would she get more upset?

'Faith, what's wrong?' For a minute, it was quiet. Her sobs were soft buried under her hand. Kai didn't hear anything and was sure he had made it worse but he had to push. He could sit still and wait, that was not in his nature. He would find out what the problem was and then proceed to fix it, even if it meant throwing the dirt bag that his grandmother was dating out. He knew had he wouldn't get (much) objection from anyone, especially from his father and uncle.

'People can change.' Kai looked up the ceiling, 'I can't speak for others. But I know my own story.' He paused and closed his eyes. 'After the Abbey and the Blade Sharks, I thought that life was behind me. I thought leaving behind the nightmare of the past meant a new start. But I was dead wrong. Detestation and fear followed me like a plague. I know that people would rather fall back as I walked past. While I pretended it didn't hurt, it did. People... strangers were scared of me.' He smirked, 'People often thought I don't feel anything because of how I am that the emotion has been removed out of me. But they are sadly mistaken. Sometimes it was easier to pretend not to care because the rejection won't hurt as much. Because that's what happens when everything in your life becomes another battle for survival. That's what happens when your own grandfather want to become a tool for his plans.' Every sentence Kai spoke was with authority and a little anger.

'You guard always yourself and people mistake it for aloofness. We are not invincible because our past. We are not monsters. We are damn sure not heartless. Nobody knows the turmoil we faced, the mistakes we made, what we are thinking, why. So how could they tell us that we can't change? I don't waste my time with thinking about them.' Faith smiled fondly. Typical Kai.

'We have done some awful things Kai. Do you really think,' Faith hiccupped, 'anyone can receive redemption despite all the bad in their life?' There was a long comfortable pause.

'We all have problems, Faith. Some more than others. Our defeats and our problems show us we need redemption and transformation in it all.'

'You should go back.' Kai closed his eye. He shook his head, his grey bangs danced around his face.

'No, I fine here.' Faith was confused, but shrugged it off. She laid her head on the carpet.

'Are you comfortable there?' Faith hiccupped.

'Hn.'

'Um... I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you about my injury. I'm sorry I left you in dark. That was unfair on you.' Faith remembered Alexandra's words and agreed with her. She was being selfish by allow how she felt and her insecurities influence how she treated the people around her. She had been incredibly selfish and everyone, including Kai did not deserve to deal with her tantrums.

'Hn.' No, it was not acceptable. These were the people, who have been a blessing in her life, and even if they weren't, she shouldn't have made life difficult for them. She loved them. Heck, she even loved Tala. Sure, he was scary and unbearable but that was Tala! If everyone was like her then the world would spend more time distracted than working. As she thought about it further, she realized that while Tala may not have been a blessing in her life, it shouldn't matter.

She thought about the people who had offended her, like Masoa. Recently, she had kept that in heart her because she could not forget their stinging words or unkind actions. But she didn't want to become increasingly bitter and angry as time passed as her heart blackened with insecurities, hate and indifference. It is her responsibility to overcome evil with good.

She knelt and opened the door and saw Kai's back, arms crossed. Faith crawled around to face Kai. Kai had his eyes closed. She sat on her feet and leaned forward. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Wha.' Kai was slightly started, and then slowly put his strong arms around her digging his face in her shoulder. Faith parted from Kai and looked into his beautiful dark red eyes.

'Thank you.' She stood and walked down the corridor. Kai silently stood up.

...


	6. Chapter 4: Part 2

...

Faith approached the table. They were having dessert: Rasmalai, Banoffee pie and Oliebollen. Faith's bloodshot eyes watched as Masao looked up pulling the spoon out of his mouth. Susumu and Aton turned their heads when they saw Masoa stare behind them. Tala heard his father sigh. The red-head's vivid blue eyes narrowed at Faith as she strode towards them with her eyes trained on Masao. His father shot him a look. Tala knew what it meant. His father suspected she was going to make a scene and was asking him to deal with it swiftly and painlessly. Tala turned on his chair.

Kai, who was now behind Faith, knew this was going to get ugly so he reached for Faith's arm. Grabbing hold of it, he halted her in her tracks. Faith was still quite close to the table. Cara looked around nervously her eyes dotting around. Faith looked at Kai. She looked at him confused but when Kai opened his mouth to speak Faith turned around to face Masao. She bowed.

'I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly.' She raised herself up, 'You're right my king has done a lot of terrible things. But you have no right judge him, Masoa. You no idea who is he, what he has been through and what he is going through. You can't speak of his deeds unless you plan to bring something good from it. Otherwise you just become the part of rumbling in the lynch crowd or the comfortable spectator. ' Faith had no idea what she had just said, the word seemed to pour out her mouth. But that she had heard them, she wouldn't take any of it back.

Masao smiled, and nodded, slowly first before it accelerated.

'Now I see. I didn't mean to defend you, Miss... Granger.' Faith twitched. Kai left Faith's arm.

'Do you have problem with Faith, Mr Fujita?' Alexandra spoke collectedly turning him with her eyes stared straight into him. Ana frowned at Alexandra and then looked to Cara, who chose to avoid eye contact with the older Hiwatari.

'No, of course I don't have a problem with Miss Granger. I have a problem with her lying.'

'I'm not lying! This,' She motioned to her body, 'is my present and future. And now, Oso is an irrelevant part of the past.' Faith folded her arms.' Masao shook his head in regret.

'This argument is useless. Kids these days.' Faith clutched her hands and scowled. At least he was right about something, arguing with Masao was both pointless and longwinded.

'I agree.' Ana spoke with her eyes closed. 'Withholding the truth is convenient. But we have a right to know. After all, she is dating my grandson.'

'That's enough.' Kai was stern. It was then that Ana didn't bother to continue, in fact she looked like she would drop the subject. Kai put his hand on Faith's back and led her to re-join the group at the table.

...

'Well, I definitely enjoyed that meal, Faith.' The said person looked up when she felt hands placed on her shoulder. Faith turned around slightly on the sofa to address Alexandra near Kai on the sofa. She saw Alexandra smiling at her. She returned the smile and thanked her for the compliment.

Once Alexandra had left Kai, who had heard his mother talk to Faith put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. His hard chest pressed on Faith's slender back. 'You cooked? Why didn't you cook for us at the Dojo.' Faith looked at Kai and raised her eyebrows. Kai smirked.

'Yeah, I know. How foolish of me.' Cooking for the former Bladebreakers, let alone the black hole that is Tyson's stomach was a massive task only accomplishable with major preparation and a partnership. Kai's hand lazily rested on her waist and Faith leaned back on Kai. Faith blew the hair away from her face. She had taken her medicine and didn't know what to next. Kai had closed his eyes and seemed zoned out of reality. She saw Gou and Awren run out of the kitchen and towards them. Gou ran into Faith's leg and latched on to it with a grin. Awren bounced beside him.

'Storey time!' Faith gave a hearty laugh and patted the space beside her. Gou pushed himself on the sofa. Awren didn't seem so eager and with her arms behind her back she stood in place, before she pushed herself up on Faith's lap boldly.

'Woah, Ok.' After recovering from the initial shock, Faith gently patted her head. Causally, Tyla had taken the loveseat beside their sofa. Gou and Awren stared at her expectantly.

'Oh! Where was I?' She thought to herself.

'Inigo introduced Justas at the festivals.' Awren answered proud of herself.

'Ok. So Justas got familiar with society. He could still hear people thoughts which made him really lonely and distant from everyone. It was really difficult on him. Anyway, Justas grew stronger, very strong. He took a group of youngster under his wings to train them into might warriors...' Faith was getting into the story yet again, the children engrossed as she was, gasping and shouting with her.

There was a pause in the room. 'Before Justas died, he pleaded with the Great Master to give him another chance, another chance to do what is right, to prove he was worthy.' Faith smiled and tilted her head. 'And fortunately for him, that was not the end of the story. The kids stare at her waiting for her to continue.

'And?' Tyla drawled.

'That is another story, Tyla.'

'No, pleth carrey on!' Gou bounced on his seat.

'But it is such a looooonnngggg story.' Gou pouted. Faith squeaked he was so adorable with his cheeks coloured pink. His head is tilted down and his red wide eyes are looked up at her with, and stuck the bottom lip out. His fingers fidgeted near his chest. He was pulling at her heartstrings.

'Ok!' She exclaimed throwing her air in the air beaming. 'Well, Justas was born again, with all his memories of what had happened to him. That was extremely rare. He took this as a sign that Great Master wanted to keep his promise...he needed his minions for support and so that all the burden wouldn't fall solely on him... his lives were a evidence his was going something great and good for earth; his ability were given by the Great Master for a specific reason and that the Great Master had appointed him to execute judgement over the humans.' Faith beheld the view beyond the glass wall. 'Where are your parents anyway?'

'They're probably swimming downstairs.' Tyla replied to which Gou and Awren nodded.

'Swimming?'

'They have a grand pool and a gym downstairs.' Faith mouth formed a 'O'

'Can I see?' Faith beamed. Tyla nodded.

'No. Story!' Awren shouted balling her hands into fists with a scowl on her face. Faith smiled it and hugged the girl. It was so cute!

'Awren-chan you are so cute!' Awren blushed and muttered a soft 'Thank you.' Faith slipped out Kai's embrace gathering Awren in her arms. 'I promise I'll finish it soon.' Faith stood up.

'Lead the way buddy.' Tyla stood up, looked at Faith and starting walking. Gou looked up at Faith, who in return held her free hand for him. 'Coming Gou?' Gou slowly nodded, wrapped his tiny fingers around Faith's and jumped off the sofa. As they walked away, Kai opened his eyes shifted his eyes to the small group and bowed his head slightly smiling.

...

Tyla was right the pool area was grand as an Olympics-sized pool. The gym beside pool was equally decked out with various types of state of the art machine and weights. Like the living room, one side of the wall was glass, levelling with the shoreline of the lake. It was almost like you were swimming in the icy lake, except it was considerably warmer.

Faith sighed. She remembered when she saw Ana approach her near the pool. Faith was excited and so she greeted her. But the older woman ignored her, bent down and started talking to Gou in Russian. Faith twitched in annoyance. What was this old hag's problem! When she walked away, Gou skipped away after his grandmother.

Faith was talking Awren and Tyla when Tala and Bryn approached, no doubt to take their sibling.

'She is usually wary of stranger anyway.' Tyla told her. Faith nodded downcast.

'I'm not used to someone hating me for no bloody reason.'

'Figures.' Tala snorted. Faith threw a quick glance at Tala. Her initial intention was to ignore them but she didn't want to her heart to become hard with insecurities and indifference. Plus she was extremely curious what they had to say. She tilted her head and looked at him naïvely ushering him to continue.

'Let me guess you grew up surrounded by people who loved and protected you.' Faith nodded slowly that was true. 'So how does it feel to be disliked?'

'It's not like I haven't experienced hate. May be not in the same level as you and Bryan. Besides, I'm not going to compare our sufferings because then it'll be just be reduced down into a self-indulgent conflict. But nobody ever wins that Tala. I respect you Tala. You and your former teammate are fighters; you guys never gave up even against all the pain and resentment. Despite all of it, here you are! Loved and loving your family and friends – with all you have. So you tell me, 'So how does it feel to be liked?'

'What's your point?'

'You know, I'm not sure.' Faith grinned, 'But I'd to say thank you for being you!' Faith took Awren off her lap and walked away.

'She's weird.' Bryan commented. Tala nodded.

Faith cringed, hit her head on the pillow and screamed into it. Why would say she say something like that? Thanks for being you?

'What the hell!' Sure, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were shining example of fighters of life. Although they were cold, harsh at times and crass, she could learn something from them. They had been through hell and still allowed their family and friend to get close and love them. They didn't push these people away and more importantly they loved back. Dare she say that, the former blitzkrieg had re-educated her about how love.

'Nope!' She shook her head. She saw how Bryan would readily open his arms for his baby sister every single time she came to him with outstretched arms. And when she kissed his cheek, she saw a light blush creep on Kuznetsov's face as he looked away embarrassed. She saw Ian's kindness and eagerness to help. That was evident whenever Cara and Valeriya needed help in the kitchen, or when Viktor needed assistance on the laptop. She saw Tala ruffle his brother's hair affectionately when Tyla lost to him. She saw Tala's zone out and Spencer stand beside him so the red-hair wouldn't fall back. Tala would lean back on him barely but it was enough for him to recover and come to alive with his eyes were no longer glassy. Yeah, they fought and won because they didn't allow Boris dictate the rest of their life. They were loved and they loved despite it all.

'Ahh!' But still Faith should have held her tongue. When she thought she was secure and safe, her mouth would open and would make things problematic for her. Faith moaned. What on earth was she thinking! Faith raised herself off her bed. It was 1:00 AM. Faith couldn't get any sleep. Every time she closed her brown eyes, the events of the day replayed merciless in front of her.

'Thanks for being you? Really!' For the second time, Faith was in the dark kitchen at night. She opened the one of the cabinets. She put a hand on her stomach she was slightly hungry tonight.

Dinner was unusually quiet. That may have been because every time Masao looked to open his mouth Susumu, Kai and Valeriya would glare at him. That was enough persuasion for him to remain quiet. Faith, who was between Awren and Gou only spoke to them. Whispering bits of lame jokes to one another, Faith distracted herself from Tala, Ian, Spencer, Bryan and Masao. Meanwhile, Faith noticed that Gou often forgot she didn't know Russian because he would start a joke in Russian but soon Awren would have interrupt him and remind him that Faith had no idea what he saying.

Faith's head shot up when she heard footsteps approach the kitchen. Faith slowly walked to the entrance and to peer outside. She came in contact with someone's hard chest and looked up to see Kai with his eyebrows raised.

'Kai! What are you doing here?'

'I live here.' Faith looked annoyed.

'That's not I meant!' Kai focused away. He was searching his head for the right answer, if he should tell her about his nightmares.

'I couldn't sleep.'

'You too? Oh good you can help me!' Faith pulled Kai into the kitchen. Faith took a bowl and put flour and cracked two eggs into it. She gave the bowl to Kai with a wooden spoon.

'Stir.' Kai stared at the spoon and then at Faith. Faith rolled her brown eyes and thrust the equipment to him. Kai took it and started stirring in a circular motion.

'That's right.' Faith took some more ingredients and poured into the bowl until it was a gooey chocolate-brown mixture. Faith took the bowl from Kai and placed it on the table, with the spoon she scooped up a bit of the mixture. She wiped her index finger on the spoon and tasted it. Kai mouth went dry and he looked away.

'More lemon!' She handed Kai the spoon. 'You should try too, Kai. Go on it's not like I have cooties.' He did silently. Faith squeezed a lemon into the bowl. Again she scooped a bit it out and then wiped it off with her finger. But this time, Kai put his hand behind Faith's head and crashed his lips on hers. He kissed her slowly tasting every bit of the sweet chocolate flavour clashing perfectly with the tangy lemon. Faith moaned sensationally. After a few more moments, they parted for air. Panting uncontrollably she smiled and turned to the bowl.

'Oh Ok so that was perfect...We don't need add anything else.' She emptied the contents of the bowl into the baking tray. She ushered Kai to hold the bowl while scooped of the remaining batter. 'So we made chocolate and lemon cake. Um, we should start on something else. But the question is what?' Faith took out a jar of honey and a bunch of grapes. Faith dipped the grapes in honey and popped in her mouth.

'Hmmm. Honey and grape favour dessert?' Kai watched Faith as she ate another grape. She dipped the grape in the golden sticky fluid and held it out for Kai.

'Try this.' Kai bit the grape out of Faith's hands. Faith tensed and smiled embarrassingly. She didn't expect that. Faith stepped forward with her free hand on Kai's chest looking up, she kissed him. Kai cupped her soft cheeks and returned the kiss. The kiss didn't last longer. 'Next we should try mint and chocolate next.' Faith giggled onto Kai's lips. Kai smiled and his thumb gently stroked her cheek.

'Hn. I'm under the impression I would really enjoy that.'

'Come on. I swear Mr Hiwatari if I don't make fall in love with cooking then my name isn't Faith Granger.'

'Somehow I don't doubt that.'

'Ok so first we need to heat the saucepan.' Kai watched Faith grab a lidded saucepan from the cabinet, she looked at him and ushered him forward.

'Ok, for this needs to be right I need to show you how stir.'

'What was wrong my stirring?' Kai frowned slightly.

'No, its general quite good but, it can be alittle too rough or too hesitant.' Faith smiled at him gently. 'For any dish to work you first need to e confident. Are you confident Kai?' Faith pointed at Kai, but before he could say anything, she spoke again. 'It's OK, I'll help you!' Kai watched in amusement as Faith explained why he needed to be confident and love his food as a gift.

'Ok, try this.' Kai looked down saw what looked like a piece of chocolate with a bit of flat cheese. He raised his eyebrows to Faith.

'Treat it like a gift from me.' Kai was not budging, 'Pleaaasse Kai. I promise it is actually really nice.' Kai opened his mouth and put it in his mouth. It wasn't that bad. The not so sweet dark chocolate bar melted in his mouth and around the with the nutty, tangy Parmesan flat piece of cheese. It was quite good.

'Seee!.'

...

Two hours later, Faith and Kai walked out of the kitchen. Faith yawned she was more than ready to head to bed. She had finished much earlier than yesterday because Kai was a fast learner so she could attend other things while Kai was cutting, stirring or pouring. As Faith was walking towards her bedroom she saw Kai head towards the sofa. He sat down and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

'Kai? Aren't you going to sleep?' She asked concerned. Kai didn't move.

'No. Go to sleep Faith. I'm fine here.' Faith jumped on the sofa beside him. Kai sighed and opened his eyes.

'Faith-'

'But I want to sit by you.'

'Fine.' Kai whispered. He watched Faith fight valiantly to keep her eyes open shaking her head when she dozed off for a few seconds. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, her head craned back against the sofa. Kai straightened her legs out in front of her. After a few moments Kai was dozing off as well but his eyes shot open and sat up straight. He saw Faith shiver slightly so Kai got up and out his arms under Faith. She moaned in annoyance and shifted in her sleep.

'Go away Hiro.' Kai tried again.

'Kai?' Her droopy eyes looked him unfocused 'what happened?'

'Nothing. You should go to you room.' He brushed a strand of blue hair out of her face. Faith frowned slight.

'Ok...' She drifted back to sleep much to Kai's annoyance and confusion. 'Kai?'

'Hn?' Faith pulled Kai's hand towards her.

'I'm cold.' She had closed her eyes and she remained perfectly still so Kai assumed she was asleep again. Kai sat on the sofa and lay down beside Faith. She draped his arm around her and pulled him closer like a blanket. Kai sighed softly putting his arm behind his head. It wasn't long after that he finally gave in and fell into a deep sleep.

...

A/N: I may have over done it this time, and written the next four chapters! Ha ha!


	7. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This chapter is shorter! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Faith was lounging on the chair in the recreation room. She heard the clacking and looked over to see Kai and Ian playing on the pool table. Gou, Awren and Tyla watching the game with interest, well Gou and Awren clapped every time a plastic ball entered a one of the pockets even if it was the wrong one. Kai leaned on his cue stick his eyes fixed on the pool table. Ian leaned down on the table, closed one of his eyes mumbled something to Tyla, who nodded understandingly. Ian's facial expression changed from serious and thoughtful to smug as he hit the ball in the pocket.

'Ah. That's another ball down, like your chances of winning Hiwatari.' He grinned.

'I'm bored.' Awren sighed. She hopped off her chair. Gou watched her with curiosity. She skipped to Faith and beamed.

'Let's play!' With her big gleaming silver eyes she leaned towards Faith, who instinctively inclined back.

'What?' Awren shrugged. Faith thought out loud.

' Hm...What about a game of basetball?'

'Ok! Awren clasped her hands in excitement. 'Eh? How do you play that?' She asked. Her nose and forehead scrunched up, her lips pursed together.

'Well, its like Murruk.'

'What's that?'

'We used a rubber ball, which is larger than fist-sized. It rebounds proportionally to the amount of force used. The objective is to shoot a ball through the hoops, The ball can travel on the court by bouncing, thrown laterally or backward, kicked, dribbled. Only players carrying the ball can be tackled or pushed, and only once a tackle is complete the opposition team can compete for the ball. There no time limit initially, play continues until one team is score. It can get a bit violent.' Faith excited with confidence. She saw a curious looking Awren staring at her. 'And you did understand what I just said?' Awren shook her head.

'Ok, well for this game. You have to throw the ball in the hoop. That's it. when I used to play with my team, there were no rules. Except that you need at least four players and when you have the ball you can only bounce it. You can tackle, tease, hit, and bite. But we won't do because that's rude. First, we need players.'

'I'm on it!'

Within 10 minutes, Awren had managed to gather six players in the Hiwatari's indoor sport court: Kai, Ian, Spencer, Valeriya and Tyla, Gou. Gou, Kai, Spencer and Tyla in Team 1, While, Faith, Valeriya, Awren and Ian were in another.

The game started and it was Faith's serve. And Within minutes Kai was dodging and dribbling past Team 2, passed Faith, past Ian, jumped up swiftly and scored. The ball bounced behind Kai as he smugly looked Team 2.

'Why don't you save your team the hassle and next time pass the ball to me.' Faith shrugged passed Kai and picked up the ball, muttering something along the lines of 'Cocky prick' under her breathe. Kai watched her carefully as she walked towards him. They stood inches apart glaring at each, well was Faith intensely Kai not so much. Kai saw a fire in her eyes and it excited him. This was going to be interesting.

'Ready Hiwatari?' Faith asked and he nodded. The game began again.

To her left Faith saw Ian starting running down the court with the ball nearing the net. But Spencer and Gou stood in front of his way and he knew he he wouldn't be able to make the shot.

'Ian!' Faith shouted. He looked up and saw Faith. He did a Crossover dribble; he faked right, went left tricking Gou and Spencer and chest pass the ball. From her position near Faith saw Kai held in place by Valeriya,. She threw the ball with her right and guided it with her left as Tyla approached. The ball hit the basket doing a slight dance around the rim and fell it.

Awren and Faith screamed in excitement.

'We can win!'Awren shouted. Spencer smirked.

'Celebrate all you want. The next round is ours.' Faith and Awren stuck out their tongues to him.

'Bring it Spencer.' Valeriya spoke as she approached. 'We'll be here, waiting for that to happen.' Faith laughed.

'Yes Mrs Valkov!' Gou scowled as Spencer shook his head motioning him along. Faith threw a Kai an air kiss and grinned arrogantly.

As a response, Kai smiled ever so faintly and walked to his team. He crouched down and Spencer bent down, Kai spoke to Gou, Tyla and Spencer discreetly. The next round started. Kai took the ball of Ian so quick Ian standing dazed.

'What the-?'

'Ian! Move!' Valeriya shouted. Ian turned and saw Kai approach Faith who saw defending the basket. Spencer was holding Awrenwho was screaming for Faith to bite Kai under arm, while he and Tyla were blocking Valeriya. Kai stood in Faith while bouncing the ball. Ian ran towards Kai. Kai threw a quick threw glance at him and turned to Faith.

'I can see you bra.' Faith squealed and looked down. No, she was wearing a woolly cardigan. The brief distraction was all Kai needed to get the upper hand and he passed the ball to Gou, who was behind her.

Kai threw the ball at Gou, who grabbed it and looked at it proudly. Kai passed Faith as she too circled round, and grabbed Gou. She watched in horror the ball swish through the hoop she smacked her hand over her face. She had no idea Gou was behind her, and by the time she recovered she saw Kai moving towards Gou free of the ball.

'That's unfair Kaka-chan!' Awren exclaimed with a pout.

'There are no wules, remember!' Gou said looking as smug as Kai was. Kai cam beside Faith shrugged his shoulder passed hers. Faith twitched in annoyance.

Half an hour later, letting the Valeriya's ball swish into the net yet again, Spencer grabbed it from mid-air before turning around to face Valeriya. ' I believe we won.' He said proudly. He held the ball against his side and gave Gou a high-five. Faith clapped.

'Great job you guys!' She told her team and starting walking back to the bench. 'You know what? Even though we lost by one point, we had the winning spirit and we shouldn't let anyone take that away!' Faith pumped her fist in the air and grinned. Awren clapped and happy agreement. Ian was nodded while Valeriya lay across the beach with a towel over her face.

Kai came behind Faith and whispered in her ear.

'I can still see it.' Faith growled and screamed.

'Screw it! I'm going to kill you, Kai!' Faith turned swiftly and saw no one. She saw fleeting glance of Kai as he walked out the room. 'Yeah you better run!' Valeriya took the towel off her head. Faith was yelling three languages, none of which were English and none of which she knew. so it put her in an awkward position to cluelessly listened to a list of unknown words which were no doubt not positive on the Hiwatari. . I did matter that he and his team had left, Faith was pacing in annoyance. Ian watched in astonishment as Julia heatedly attacked (the absent) Kai with words.

* * *

Ha ha! I love writing this pairing: I can experiment! Hope you enjoyed it guys!


End file.
